Undecided of Heart
by Saison Cerise
Summary: Persahabatan atau cinta? Persaudaraan atau cinta? Jika harus memilih salah satu. Yang manakah yang akan kau pilih? Kebimbangan hati inilah yang tengah dialami oleh 4 orang yang kini terjebak dalam Persahabatan, Cinta dan Persaudaraan. / Image not my own. DLDR. Thanx.
1. Chapter 1

**UNDECIDED OF HEART**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Saison Cerise

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku x SaiIno Slight SasuIno, SasoSaku

DLDR

Please Review After Read

...

Suara gaduh memenuhi ruang kelas XII – 1 _Konoha High School_. Murid - murid tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing. Padahal sang Guru sendiri masih berada di depan pintu kelas, tampak tengah berbincang dengan rekan sesame Guru-nya, tapi tampaknya itu tidak membuat murid – murid bersikap sedikit tenang.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tampak tengah asik mengerjakan soal – soal Matematika yang tadi diberikan oleh Gurunya, ia menggerakkan jemarinya kesana – kemari menuliskan beberapa angka ke dalam rumus – rumus.

Sang Guru tampak menyudahi percakapannya, ditatapnya kondisi kelas yang sedang di ajarnya dengan geleng – geleng kepala. Ia berdiri di depan kelas kemudian berdehem untuk memperoleh perhatian murid – muridnya. "Eheemmm…"

Sontak semua murid terdiam dan buru – buru kembali ke tempat duduk masing – masing. Tak terkecuali si gadis bersurai merah muda yang sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menatap sang Guru Matematika.

"Anak – anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari Kiri, Bapak harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan mereka. Nah mari silahkan masuk."

'Mereka?' sang gadis bersurai merah muda mengernyitkan dahinya.

Tak lama masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sepunggung yang diikat satu, iris matanya berwarna _Aquamarine_ cerah. Para siswa menatap takjub sang Gadis yang sedang tersenyum di depan kelas. Cantik dan seksi, begitu pikir mereka.

Tak lama muncul dua orang pemuda di belakang sang gadis pirang, yang satu berambut hitam lurus, sedang yang satu berambut hitam dengan model emo mencuat ke belakang, mereka memiliki warna mata yang sama, onyx hitam pekat.

Para siswa kontan menjerit histeris menatap kedua pemuda tersebut. Tampan, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat tampan.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama kalian masing – masing."

"Baik.. Hai teman – teman, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal.", ujar sang gadis pirang dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sai. Senang bertemu kalian.", ujar pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan senyum anehnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke.", ujar pemuda berambut emo dengan cueknya.

"Kyaaa Sasukeee…"

"Saaiiiii…"

"Cukup–cukup, Sai dan Sasuke, kalian berdua bisa menempati bangku di pojok kanan belakang sana. Dan kau Ino, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sakura. Itu gadis berambut merah muda di pojok kanan nomor dua dari belakang."

"Baik Pak."

"Hai.. Sakura.." Ino meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja sambil menoleh ke Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada gadis cantik di sebelahnya, "Hai Ino.."

"Senang bisa duduk di sebelahmu, kita berteman ya." Ino menyodorkan tangan mungilnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menjabat tangan Ino, "Berteman."

...

 _Teng Teng Teng Teng…_

"Saku, ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berkeliling." Ino segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ke laci meja.

"Oke, aku juga sudah lapar."

"Boleh kami ikut?" Sai tiba-tiba berdiri di samping meja Ino bersama Sasuke yang tengah memainkan _Iphone_ nya.

"Sai, Sasuke, ayo kita ke kantin bersama. Boleh kan Sakura?" Ino menatap Sakura penuh harap.

Sakura memandang dua orang pemuda yang memiliki paras yang cukup mirip itu dengan seksama. Ia akui dua pemuda ini tampan, sangat tampan, tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi dirinya. Baginya yang lebih penting adalah sekolah. Tentu saja, Sakura adalah salah satu siswi terbaik _Konoha High School_. Namanya selalu menduduki peringkat tiga besar di sekolah tiap semesternya. Jadi romansa semasa sekolah merupakan hal yang tabu untuknya "Baiklah.." ujarnya singkat.

Ino segera mengamit lengan Sai dan Sasuke, kemudian beriringan mereka berempat menuju ke kantin _Konoha High School._

Suasana kantin sekolah cukup ramai saat istirahat siang, murid-murid seperti berebut ingin memanjakan perut mereka. Setelah mencari kesana kemari, Ino akhirny berhasil menemukan sebuah meja kosong dipojokan kantin. Ia menarik Sakura, Sai dan Sasuke menuju meja tersebut, dan segera mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau ingin makan siang apa Sasuke" Tanya Ino lembut.

"Hn…" Sasuke tampak menelisik berbagai menu yang terpampang di papan di atas tenda-tenda penjual makanan, "Jus tomat. Tanpa Gula."

"Heii Ino, kau tidak bertanya padaku?" Sai menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Hehehehe… Maaf Sai, kau ingin pesan apa? Sasuke hanya jus tomat?"

"Hn."

"Aku ingin Ramen saja dengan Jus Jeruk." Sai menganggukan kepalanya menatap sebuah papan menu di atas tenda berwarna biru.

"Baiklah, satu jus tomat, dua jus jeruk, satu Ramen dan satu Salad, untukku. Kau pesan apa Sakura?" Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih nampak berfikir.

"Aku jus strawberry dan Sushi saja."

"Okeee.. Kalian tunggu disini sebentar ya. Kali ini aku yang traktir. Anggap saja sebagai awal pertemanan kita." Ino melenggang meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Sakura terpaku menatap kepergian Ino, diliriknya kedua pemuda serupa namun tak sama itu. Sai yang duduk persis di sebelahnya sedang asik menatap Ino dari kejauhan dengan tatapan memuja. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang duduk di depan Sakura yang tengah asik memainkan _IPhone_ nya.

"Jadi Sakura, apa kau pernah ke Kiri?" Sai tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sai, "Ehh.. itu.. Ak… Aku belum pernah ke Kiri."

"Wahhh sayang sekali. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan disana. Kapan-kapan kita bisa berlibur berempat kesana. Akan kami tunjukan tempat-tempat yang menarik disana untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum samar, "Terimakasih Sai, sepertinya itu ide yang menarik."

Sai semakin bersemangat, "Tentu kita bisa berkemah di pegunungan Kiri, Gunung disana sangat indah. Kami bertiga sering mendaki di sana. Pantainya juga indah. Kau benar-benar harus kesana Sakura."

Sakura mengangguuk menanggapi ajakan Sai.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus lebih dulu menunjukkan kepada kami keindahan Konoha, kau harus memandu kami keliling kota Konoha." Sai berseringai menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar maksud ucapan Sai. _Bilang saja ingin pemandu wisata dadakan, gitu saja berbelit-belit_ , batinnya

"Saii… Bantu aku membawa pesanan kita.." Ino berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Okee.." Sai mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ino kemudian bergegas menghampiri gadis pirang yang tampak kewalahan membawa pesanan mereka itu.

Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, kembali memperhatikan makhluk emo di depannya yang sekilas menatap Sai dan Ino bergantian. Tatapan mata onyx hitam itu tak terbaca, hanya sekilas dan kemudian ia tengah asik memainkan _IPhone_ nya kembali.

"Pesanan datangg… " Ino dan Sai dating sambil membawa dua buah nampan. Dibagikannya makanan dan minuman tersebut kepada Sakura, Sasuke, Sai dan dirinya sendiri.

"Hahhhh kantin disini benar-benar penuh ya, aku sampai harus berdesa-desakan hanya untuk memesan jus ini." Ino mengibas-ibaskan rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak mengalir turun ke pipinya.

Sai mengulurkan sapu tangannya untuk menyeka keringat Ino, Ino tersenyum manis mendapat perlakuan itu dari sahabatnya, "Terimakasih Sai."

Sakura menatap perlakuan Sai kepada Ino, terlihat jelas olehnya Sai begitu menyukai Ino. Ia tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua teman barunya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat tangan Sasuke yang memegang sapu tangan birunya sambil terpaku menatap kedua makhluk berbeda kelamin itu. Perlahan dimasukannya kembali sapu tangan itu ke dalam saku celananya.

...

Hari beranjak sore, pelajaran hari ini pun telah usai. Murid-murid tampak tengah mengemasi buku-buku dan peralatan sekolah mereka. Sakura tampak tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah akan membawa pulang buku teks Fisika yang tebalnya hampir 5 cm itu.

"Saku, kita pulang bareng yuk?" Ino telah selesai membereskan peralatannya dan tengah menyampirkan tas selempang di bahunya.

"Boleh." Sakura meletakkan buku teks Fisikanya kedalam laci mejanya. Terlalu berat untuknya membawa pulang buku itu hari ini, tas nya sudah penuh dengan bermacam buku teks lainnya.

"Okeee… Ayo kita pulang.." Ino menggandeng lengan Sakura, "Ayo Sasuke, Sai. Kita pulang.."

"Hn."

"Okee.."

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan, Ino dan Sakura tampak asik mengobrol kesana kemari. Sesekali Sai pun ikut menimpali obrolan mereka. Sementara Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik daripada ikut menanggapi obrolan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"Ehhh disana ada tukang es krim. Ada yang mau?" Ino menunjuk seorang pedagang es krim di dekat taman.

Sai mengikuti arah pandang Ino, "Wahh kau benar, ayo, sepertinya enak sore-sore begini makan es krim."

"Chocolate satu. Kau mau rasa apa Ino? Sakura? Sasuke?" Sai menoleh menatap teman-temannya.

"Aku mau rasa Cherry." Sakura menunjuk es krim berwarna merah muda dengan antusias.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka es krim." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm, aku ingin mencoba es krim rasa Cappuccino." Ino menunjuk es krim berwarna cokelat muda kepada Sai.

"Baiklah, satu Chocolate, satu Cherry dan satu Cappuccino." seru Sai kepada penjual es krim.

"Tunggu! Ino bukankah kau tidak bisa meminum kopi? Kau ingin perutmu sakit lagi?" Sasuke menatap Ino penuh tanya.

Ino memutar bola matanya kesal, "Ini Cappuccino Sasuke. Kalaupun ada kopinya, itu hanya sedikit. Tidak akan membuatku sakit perut. Percayalah."

"Tidak." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya. "Ganti rasa lainnya, aku tidak ingin kau sakit gara-gara kopi bodoh itu."

Ino tersipu menangkap adanya perhatian dalam ucapan Sasuke, rona merah perlahan menjalar di pipi putihnya. "Baiklahh kalau begitu, Sai ganti punyaku dengan rasa Greentea."

Sai menatap Ino dan Sasuke perlahan, untuk sesaat ia tampak menatap tak suka pada Sasuke. Tapi dengan cepat ia tersenyum kembali pada Ino, " _As you wish Princess."_

Sakura terus memperhatikan interaksi ketiga teman barunya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu di antara mereka bertiga, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Sakura mencicipi es krim merah muda yang di pesannya, es krim rasa _Cherry_. _Enak_ , batinnya, _manis dan asam_.

...

 _Sreeggg…._

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya, tampaknya masih belum ada penghuni kelas yang datang sepagi ini. Sakura memang selalu datang lebih awal setiap harinya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajarinya hari ini. Sakura bukanlah anak yang kutu buku, penampilannya pun tidak seperti siswi kutu buku berkepang dua dan berkaca mata tebal. Sakura manis, kulitnya putih bersih, rambut sepunggungnya berwarna merah muda cerah. Ia adalah gadis yang baik hati, ramah dan murah senyum.

Meskipun bukan merupakan primadona sekolah, Sakura tetap mempunyai daya tariknya sendiri. Dengan sifatnya yang ramah dan murah senyum, banyak siswa yang memberi perhatian lebih kepadanya. Tapi Sakura selalu menolak semua perhatian khusus mereka dengan halus. Ia berdalih hanya ingin fokus sekolah dan masuk Universitas Kedokteran impiannya. Mungkin setelah hal itu berhasil ia peroleh, baru ia akan memikirkan lawan jenisnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya alasannya belaka. Entahlah.

Satu persatu murid-murid mulai memasuki kelas. Nampak sang ketua kelas, Shikamaru Nara, memasuki kelas sambil menguap lebar. Memang ketua kelas satu ini selalu nampak mengantuk hampir sepanjang hari. Namun jangan salah, dibalik sikap malasnya, Shikamaru adalan siswa yang jenius. Begini-begini dialah yang selalu menjadi juara satu di Konoha High School. Sakura sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana Shikamaru yang malas itu justru bisa luar biasa cerdas.

Sakura menutup buku teks nya, kemudian mangambil IPhone dari saku roknya. Mengecek akun socialnya sejenak sebelum bel masuk tak ada salahnya. Tak lama kemudian trio teman barunya pun datang beriringan.

"Pagi Sakura," Ino tersenyum tipis menyapa Sakura.

"Pagi Ino, Sai, Sasuke."

"Pagi Sakura."

"Hn. Pagi."

Sakura memperhatikan Ino yang sedang mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam tas nya. "Ino, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak agak pucat."

Ino menggeleng lemah, "Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku hanya sedikit pusing, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau sakit Ino?" Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sai."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Ino. Wajahmu pucat." Sasuke menatap Ino dengan lembut, Sakura bisa menangkap adanya tatapan khawatir dalam mata onyx kelam Sasuke.

Lagi Ino hanya menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula baru kemarin aku bersekolah disini, mana mungkin aku langsung ijin dihari keduaku? Aku juga tidak sakit."

"Keras kepala." gerutu Sasuke.

"Sudah sudah, kalau nanti kau merasa tidak enak badan, katakan padaku Ino. Aku akan langsung membawamu ke UKS. Dan kau Sasuke, berhenti menggerutu tidak jelas." Sai menatap Sasuke tak suka. Sasuke membuang muka ke arah jendela disamping kirinya.

Kembali Sakura terpaku menatap ketiganya kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Ino, "Baiklah Ino, kuharap kau tidak memaksakan dirimu. Kau bisa ijin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga nanti kalau kau masih pusing."

"Hhhaahhhh baiklahh…" Ino hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

...

 _Prriiiitttt_ ….

"Kumpul semua…" Guru olahraga berambut hitam klimis dengan baju superketat memerintahkan murid-murid untuk berkumpul di lapangan.

Sakura menatap was-was gadis pirang di sebelahnya, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja Ino? Wajahmu tambah pucat."

Ino mengangguk lemah, "Aku baik-baik saja sakura. Aku hanyaa…."

 _Brruukkkk…_

"Innoooo…." Sakura panik melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Segera ia tepuk-tepuk lembut pipi putih Ino. "Inoo bangun…"

Teman-temannya nampak mulai mengerubuti ia dan Ino, seolah ingin mengerti sebab sang gadis pirang tiba-tiba terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar mengangkat lembut tubuh Ino. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap si pemilik lengan kekar tersebut. " Sasukee…" desis Sakura.

Sasuke nampak panik, keringkat membasahi pelipisnya, nafasnya masih memburu. Sepertinya ia langsung berlari ketempat mereka saat mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik hendak membawa Ino menuju UKS saat ada sesosok tubuh yang menghalanginya. Sai berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Ditatapnya Sasuke tajam, tatapannya turun ke sosok gadis pirang pucat dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke UKS Sasuke." Sai menatap tajam Sasuke, Onyx bertemu Onyx.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian dengan lemah dan enggan ia memindahkan tubuh gadis dalam gendongannya itu kepada pemuda di depannya. Sai dengan sigap menggendong Ino dengan _Bridal Style_. Memecah kerumunan dan berlalu membawa Ino keruang UKS.

Kerumunan murid-murid perlahan menghilang, menyisakan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Sai dan Ino. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, sorot mata pemuda ini sungguh tak terbaca.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantar Ino ke UKS?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh sesaat kemudian membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan urusanku sih. Aku hanya ingin tau saja, kenapa kau tampak enggan membiarkan Sai membawa Ino? Toh kalian sama-sama sahabat Ino. Atau kecuali kau memiliki perasaan lain kepada Ino?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura, "Kauu…"

"Dan kurasa Sai pun juga memiliki perasaan lain kepada Ino. Aku benar kan?" potong Sakura.

Sasuke diam tak bersuara.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNDECIDED OF HEART**

 **Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Saison Cerise

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku x SaiIno Slight SasuIno, SasoSaku

DLDR

Please Review After Read

.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir Sakura." Ino mengangkat badannya bersandar pada tepi ranjang.

Sakura segera duduk disamping Ino, siang tadi setelah Sai membawa Ino ke ruang UKS, ternyata pengurus UKS sedang tidak ditempat. Oleh karena itu Sai langsung berinisiatif membawa Ino pulang. Sakura yang mencemaskan keadaan sahabat barunya pun bertanya alamat rumah Ino kepada Wali Kelasnya. Sasuke entah kenapa sedang tidak ingin mengunjungi Ino sekarang. Sedang Sai, dia sendiri sudah pulang untuk membersihkan diri. "Sudah sudah, kau istirahat saja Ino."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku hanya sedikit anemia. Memang jika sedang bulanan aku sering terkena anemia, hanya saja biasanya tidak seperti ini." Ino mengusap tengkuknya.

Sakura tersenyum memaklumi, "Tidak apa-apa Ino. Tapi jujur aku tadi sedikit kaget dan panik, yahh karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat orang pingsan di hadapanku."

Ino merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang tampak berantakan, "Aku mengerti Sakura, aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka kalau akan pingsan. Hehehehe…."

Sakura memutar kepalanya menatap sekeliling kamar Ino. Terdapat rak kayu yang penuh dengan tumpukan novel remaja. Di sebelah rak kayu terdapat meja kecil berisi bingkai-bingkai foto. Ada foto Ino bersama kedua orang tuanya, Ino yang sedang bermain di pantai, Ino yang sedang memakai seragam SMP nya dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya menatap foto Ino bersama dua orang pemuda, pemuda yang juga ia kenal, Sai dan Sasuke.

Ada banyak foto mereka bertiga, dimulai dari SD hingga SMA. Sakura mengamati foto tersebut dari kejauhan. "Ino, kau berteman dengan Sai dan Sasuke dari kecil?"

Ino menatap deretan bingkai foto yang ditatap Sakura, tersenyum kecil "Iya, kami bertiga bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi sekarang berempat denganmu Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Kau pun sahabatku Ino."

Ino mengangguk semangat, "Sedari dulu aku ingin memiliki sahabat perempuan, sedari dulu mereka tidak mau berteman denganku."

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Ino mendesah lelah, "Mereka selalu menganggap aku ini gadis manja yang selalu dikelilingi pangeran-pangeran tampan. Aku tau mereka hanya tidak suka melihat aku dekat-dekat dengan Sai maupun Sasuke. Begitu-begitu mereka berdua memiliki banyak _fans_ di sekolah kami dulu. Hehehehe…" Ino cekikikan.

Sakura tidak heran, dengan wajah di atas rata-rata milik Sai dan Sasuke tentu mereka berdua akan memiliki banyak _fans._

"Hanya saja entah mengapa mereka selalu dekat-dekat denganku. Mereka sahabatku sejak kecil, sewaktu kecil aku sering dijahili oleh teman-temanku dan mereka berdua selalu melindungiku. Jadi kemungkinan kebiasaan tersebut berlanjut sampai sekarang." Kenang Ino.

"Kau merasa nyaman dengan mereka?"

Ino mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan sangat menyayangi mereka."

"Seperti sahabat?"

"Ehh? Tentu saja.."

Sakura memutar matanya gemas, "Innooo, tidakkah kau lihat maksud lain dari mereka? Aku saja yang baru mengenal kalian beberapa hari bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan mulut ternganga, "Aaa.. Ituu.. Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Haahhh Inooo, sudah jelas Sai dan Sasuke menganggap dirimu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tak bisakah kau lihat itu?" Sakura mencubit pipi putih Ino dengan gemas.

"Aduuhhh sakit Saku.." Ino mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Sakura. "Aku bukannya tidak merasa Sakura. Hanya saja aku tidak berani berharap. Aku juga takut jika nantinya aku akan menyakiti salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak bisa Sakura."

"Kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka?" selidik Sakura.

Pipi Ino perlahan memerah, "Akuuu.. Akuu.. Entahlah Sakura.. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Tolak Ino, "Kau sendiri? Apa ada pria yang kau suka Sakura? Atau kau ternyata sudah punya pacar?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya hingga rambut merah mudanya bergerak kesana kemari, "Aku belum memiliki pacar. Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin fokus sekolah agar bisa masuk ke Universitas Kedokteran. Itulah impianku."

Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya, "Woooww tak kusangka masih ada gadis yang berfikiran sepertimu Saku. Biasanya gadis-gadis justru berlomba mencari pacar saat SMA. Tapi apa kau tidak memiliki satu pun cowok yang bisa membuatmu berdebar? Membuatmu merona begitu?"

Sakura tampak berfikit sejenak, kemudian sedikit rona merah terlihat di pipinya, "Mungkin ada." gumamnya.

"Kyaaa…" Ino memekik girang, "Siapa cowok beruntung itu Saku?"

Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya, "Dia tetangga sebelah rumahku. Dia mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha. Dia tampan dan baik hati, aku menyukainya."

"Woooaaa… Janggan bilang alasanmu ingin kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran karena ingin mengerjarnya?" Ino menaik-naikan alisnya menggoda Sakura.

Sakura melotot memandang Ino, "Enak saja, itu memang menjadi cita-citaku dari kecil Ino. Kak Sasori saja yang ikut-ikutan masuk kesana."

"Ohhh… Jadi namanya Kak Sasori.. Hehehehehe…"

Rona merah kembali menjalar di pipi Sakura, "Inooo… Cukuuuppp…"

"Hahahahahaha…"

…

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya melewati komplek menuju rumahnya, ia tak menyangka mengobrol dengan Ino sangat menghabiskan waktu. "Haaahhhh…"

Sakura berjalan menunduk, ditatapnya bayangan dirinya sambil terus berjalan. Tak lama ada bayangan lain yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sakura terus berjalan sambil menatap bayangannya, Sakura melirik ke samping bayangannya, bayangan lain itu masih ada.

Sakura memelankan langkah, bayangan itu ikut memelankan langkahnya. Sakura berhenti, bayangan itu ikut berhenti. Sakura panik, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari menghindari si pemilik bayangan misterius.

 _Pluukkk…_

Sebuah tangan bertengger di pundaknya ketika ia hendak berlari, perlahan Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Kkyyaaaaa…."

"Hahahahahaahaaa…" Seorang pemuda berambut merah melepas sapu tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Wajah manis pemuda itu tampak terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Sakura menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Ggrrrr… Kak.. Sa.. So.. Riiii…." Sakura memukul-mukul kecil bahu Sasori.

"Aduhh aduhhh.." Sasori berusaha menghindari amukan Sakura yang walaupun tak seberapa tapi jika dilakukan terus menerus ternyata sakit juga.

"Jahil banget sih Kak. Aku takut setengah mati tau nggak?"

Sasori mengelus rambut halus Sakura, "Maaf maaf. Habis kamu berjalan bukannya lihat ke depan malah lihat ke bawah."

"Suka-suka aku donk." gerutu Sakura, berjalan meninggalkan Sasori di belakang.

"Oke oke. Udah jangan ngambek. Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kamu pulang jam segini? Biasanya siang juga udah dirumah. Hayoo habis kencan ya?" Sasori menyajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura sambil menowel-nowel bahu Sakura.

Sakura merengut, "Ihh apaan sih Kak. Tau sendiri aku nggak pernah mikirin cowok. Aku habis jenguk temanku, tadi dia pingsan di sekolah."

"Ohhh jenguk teman. Teman cowok ya?" ledek Sasori.

Sakura mengacak rambutnya geram, "Isshhh temenku itu cewek Kak. Kenapa sih tanya-tanya mulu?"

Sasori menyipitkan matanya menatap Sakura, "Memang aku tidak boleh tanya?"

"Yaaa.. Boleh sih, tapi jangan tanya-tanya terus. Capek juga jawabnya Kak."

"Iyaa iyaa.. Oh ya, nanti malam temani aku ke Konoha Mall ya, ada yang ingin aku beli."

Sakura menatap Sasori penuh tanya, "Tumben nih Kak Sasori ngajak aku malam-malam, ke Konoha Mall lagi, biasanya paling juga minta ditemenin ke taman depan komplek."

"Isshhh mau nggak?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias, "Mau.."

"Okee.. Aku jemput pukul 7 ya. Dahh.." Sasori melambaikan tangan kemudian memasuki pekarangan rumah tepat disebelah rumah Sakura.

"Dahhh.."

…

Suasana Konoha Mall di malam hari sangat ramai. Banyak pasangan muda tengah asik menikmati malam mereka di sudut-sudut _café_ dalam Mall. Sakura sendiri tengah mengikuti langkah Sasori yang membelah kerumunan. Sedikit terengah-engah, Sakura pontang panting menyejajari langkah panjang Sasori.

Sasori menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sakura yang berjalan dua langkah dibelakangnya tampak kelelahan. Digandengnya tangan kanan Sakura, "Sini, kalau tidak ku gandeng kamu bisa hilang di tengah lautan manusia ini."

Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya, hangatnya tangan Sasori ternyata juga mampu menghangatkan wajahnya.

Sasori tiba di sebuah toko buku, digandengnya Sakura memasuki toko buku tersebut. Sakura yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya tak melihat sesosok tubuh tegah di depannya.

 _Buughhh…_

"Aduhh Maaff.." Sakura memegang bahu kirinya yang tanpa sengaja menabrak orang di depannya.

"Hn.", yang ditabrak Sakura hanya bergumam sesaat sambil terus melangkah.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya melihat sosok yang tadi ia tabrak telah berjalan menjauh, "Sasuke.."

"Kau tak apa-apa Sakura?" Sasori memperhatikan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, mematikan gadis merah muda ini baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kak." Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju lorong yang berisi buku-buku remaja.

Sasori mengusap pelan rambut Sakura, "Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati. Sudah sering kukatakan lihat ke depan. Nah, aku akan mencari buku tentang Anatomi, kau carilah buku yang kau suka. Aku yang akan bayar, hitung-hitung karena kau sudah mau menemaniku. Hehehhe…"

"Kau menyogokku hanya dengan sebuah buku?"

"Hahahahaha.. Dasar.. Baiklah, kau akan kutraktir makan malam nanti. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menyeringai senang, "Dengan senang hati."

Sasori melangkah ke arah lorong yang berisi buku-buku kedokteran. Sakura sendiri tampak bingung ingin membeli buku apa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak. Kemanakah ia?

Sakura menyusuri lorong-lorong yg berisikan buku-buku remaja, tak susah mencari sosok Sasuke. Cari saja pria tampan yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan model emo yang aneh, itulah ia. Sasuke tampak menimang-nimang dua buah novel ditangannya..

"Kau ingin membeli novel-novel itu?" Sakura menatap kedua novel yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kaget ke belakang, "Kauu.."

"Sakura, kalau kau lupa." sahut Sakura cuek, "Kau membaca novel seperti itu?" Sakura menunjuk dua buah novel di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakan novel-novel tadi ke dalam rak, "Tidak, hanya melihat-lihat."

"Owww…", Sakura menarik salah satu novel yang tadi diletakan Sasuke, "Sepertinya novel ini menarik, aku seperti pernah melihat novel ini di lemari Ino."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau kerumah Ino?"

"Sebagai teman dan sahabatnya, tentu aku akan menjenguknya. Tidak seperti seorang sahabat kecilnya yang sampai sekarang bahkan tidak menjenguknya." seloroh Sakura.

"Aku akan menjenguknya."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kamu malah ada di Konoha Mall Sasuke?" Sakura menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

"Ino suka membaca novel." Sasuke menunjuk novel yang dipegang Sakura.

Berfikir sejenak, kemudian Sakura mengangguk paham, "Kau ingin membelikan Ino novel? Agar ia tak bosan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hhmm, kau tau jenis novel yang ia suka?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Pengarang kesukaannya?"

Sasuke kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu novel apa yang akan kau beli? Masa kau akan membeli semua novel ini satu-satu?" Sakura geleng-geleng menatap Sasuke.

"Mungkin."

Plokk. Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Kau ini.. Sini biar aku yang pilihkan." Sakura memilih beberapa novel yang menurutnya bagus, "Tadi sewaktu kerumah Ino aku melihat sekilas rak buku Ino, isinya kurang lebih novel-novel _romance_ seperti ini. Kau ini, dengan sahabat dari kecil saja tidak tau apa kesukaannya"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura tampak komat-kamit membaca sinopsis beberapa novel di tangannya. Tak jarang alisnya mengernyit membaca kalimat-kalimat yang menurutnya memiliki kegombalan tingkat akut. "Aku heran mengapa Ino sangat suka membaca buku-buku penuh bualan seperti ini." Sakura menggumam lirih.

Sasuke sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya melihat Sakura. Gadis itu tampak bergumam-gumam tak jelas mengomentari novel yang menurutnya penuh bualan. Tapi toh gadis itu tetap membaca satu per satu sinopsis novel tersebut, memastikan yang mana menurutnya yang layak untuk diberikan pada sahabatnya.

Sakura menyerahkan tiga buah novel, "Nih, menurutku yang tiga ini lumayan, ceritanya tidak terlalu _mainstream_ dan kata-katanya masih bisa aku mengerti."

Sasuke menerima novel yang disodorkn Sakura, "Hn. Thanks."

"Sakuraa.."

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, "Kak Sasori?"

Sasuke menatap pria berambut merah yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau kucari kemana-mana ternyata ada disini." Sasori menatap Sasuke dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Siapa dia Sakura?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Ini Sasuke, teman sekolahku. Sasuke, ini Kak Sasori, teman sekaligus tetanggaku."

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, "Akasuna Sasori."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menjabat tangan Sasori sekilas kemudian menoleh ke Sakura, "Aku pergi dulu."

Sakura menggangguk, "Pergilah, titipkan salamku untuk Ino ya."

"Hn.", Sasuke melenggang ke arah kasir meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori.

Sasori masih menatap Sasuke hingga menghilang dari pandangannya, "Tampan juga."

Sakura menoleh cepat, "Apanya?"

"Si Sasuke itu. Menurutku dia cukup tampan. Seingatku tadi kau bilang tidak ingin memikirkan cowok. Tapi baru kutinggal sebentar, kau sudah berduaan dengan dia." Sasori menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Kak Sasori salah paham, Sasuke itu teman sekolahku. Dia hanya kesulitan memilih novel mana yang bagus untuk diberikan kepada Ino."

"Ino?"

"Iya. Ino. Teman yang tadi sepulang sekolah aku jenguk."

Sasori mengangguk paham, "Sasuke pacar Ino?"

"Eeehhh?" Sakura mendongak, "Bukan bukan.. Mereka bersahabat, maksudku kami berempat bersahabat. Aku, Ino, Sai dan Sasuke."

"Siapa lagi si Sai itu?" Sasori tampak menggerutu.

"Sai itu juga temanku kak." Sakura mulai bosan menjawab interogasi dadakan Sasori.

"Cowok?"

"Iya.."

"Jadi kau bersahabat dengan dua cowok?" Sasori melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Dua cowok dan dua cewek tepatnya." Sakura mengangkat dua jari di kiri dan kanan kemudian menjejerkannya.

"Kenapa tidak mencari sahabat cewek saja sih?" Sasori masih menggumam tidak jelas.

Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabaran, "Memang kenapa kalau aku bersahabat dengan cowok? Kenapa Kak Sasori yang bingung dan nggak terima?" Tiba-tiba Sakura menyeringai ke arah Sasori, "Ahaaa.. Aku tau. Kak Sasori cemburu ya kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain?"

Sasori memutar matanya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sakura menuju kasir.

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasori, dia senang bisa mengerjai tetangganya itu. Meski tak ia pungkiri ia akan merasa senang jika Sasori merasa cemburu terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasori berbalik menghadap Sakura, ditatapnya tajam Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura sontak terdiam melihat tatapan tajam Sasori.

Kemudian masih dengan menatap tajam Sakura, mulut Sasori terbuka dan berucap, "Kalau memang aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan cowok lain, kau mau apa?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya...

Setelah berbulan-bulan berkutat dengan kerja, akhirnya ada waktu luang juga.

Selamat membaca..

Ohya, minta reviews boleh ya :D

 **UNDECIDED OF HEART**

 **Chapter 3**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Saison Cerise

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku x SaiIno Slight SasuIno, SasoSaku

DLDR

Please Review After Read

.

Sakura menelungkupkan badannya ke tumpukan bantal di atas ranjangnya. Di acak-acaknya rambut merah mudanya. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan emerald indah yang kerap mempesona siapa saja yang memandangnya. Sakura menggumam pelan, pikirannya bergulir pada kejadian kemarin malam di toko buku Konoha Mall.

 _Flashback ON_

" _Kalau memang aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan cowok lain, kau mau apa?"_

 _Sakura membelalakan mata indahnya, menatap Sasori dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Perlahan ia cerna maksud perkataan pemuda tampan di hadapannya, pemuda yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya yang mampu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak. Menyebabkan rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura dengan semua sikapnya._

 _Sasori mengernyit heran menatap Sakura, "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum berucap dengan gugup, "Ii Iya, aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Sasori menatap Sakura cemas, merasa apa yang diucapkannya ternyata membawa dampak yang cukup nampak untuk gadis cantik di depannya ini. Ia bisa melihat kegugupan Sakura dari emerald yang bergulir kesana kemari. Perlahan Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih mematung menatap lurus ke arah Sasori. Perlahan tangan Sasori terulur membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura, "Maaf, tak usah kau pikirkan apa yang aku katakan barusan." Sasori menghela nafas sejenak, "Maaf bercandaku kali ini sepertinya kelewatan. Kau sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, mana mungkin kakakmu ini menyukai adiknya sendiri kan? Tak usah kau pikirkan lagi. Oke Saku?"_

 _Sakura membelalakan matanya, Apaa? Adik? Batinnya._

 _Sasori menepuk sekilas kepala Sakura, kemudian menggandeng gadis merah muda itu berjalan ke arah kasir. "Sudah malam, kurasa sudah saatnya kita pulang. Tak apa kan kalau aku traktir makan malamnya lain kali saja?"_

 _Sakura bergumam mengiyakan dengan lemah, pikirannya masih terpaku pada perkataan Sasori padanya. Jadi semua itu hanya candaan? Perhatianmu selama ini hanya karena kau menganggapku sebagai adikmu? Kenapa? Kenapa Kak? Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menahan agar cairan bening yang mulai menggenang di kedua matanya tidak tumpah._

 _Ia tak menolak ketika Sasori langsung membawanya menuju rumah. Menolak berbasa-basi sebentar dengan alasan tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah mengitari Konoha Mall ketika Sasori mengantarnya sampai di depan rumah. Terus berjalan menaiki tangga rumah hingga sampai ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu kemudian bersandar pada pintu yang telah tertutup._

 _Tubuh Sakura merosot ke bawah, bahunya yang bersandar pada pintu perlahan bergetar, isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya._

 _Flashback OFF_

Sakura membuka matanya, kembali menampakan sepasang emerald indahnya. Tatapannya bergulir ke pigura kecil di atas meja belajarnya. Meskipun selama ini ia menampik memiliki perasaan khusus kepada tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu, tetap saja ia merasakan debaran hangat ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya bersemu merah ketika pertama kali Sasori memujinya.

 _Adik ya?,_ batin Sakura. _Apakah mungkin aku bisa merubah pikiranmu itu Kak Sasori? Bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seorang gadis?_

…

"Haii Sakura.." Ino menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, "Ino? Kau tidak istirahat dulu di rumah?"

Ino terkekeh geli, "Aku sehat Sakura, aku bukan tipe orang yang berlama-lama sakit di rumah. Kau harus tau, aku lebih baik ikut ujian di sekolah daripada harus sendirian di rumah. Uhh rasanya benar-benar membosankan."

"Haahhh syukurlah kalau kau sudah sehat. Sebenarnya aku juga cukup kesepian bila bangku sebelahku kosong." Sakura tersenyum menatap Ino.

Ino menatap wajah Sakura dengan seksama, termasuk kedua mata Sakura yang tampak sedikit memerah, "Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak, kemudian perlahan tersenyum lemah, "Aku baik-baik saja Ino."

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Bukankah aku ini sahabatmu?" Ino menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Iya, aku pasti akan cerita jika ada sesuatu. Kau tenang saja Ino."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sedikit mencuri dengar percakapan dua gadis di depannya. Biasanya hal seperti ini tidak pernah ia hiraukan, bukan urusannya menurutnya. Tapi sewaktu melihat wajah Sakura yang cenderung muram, padahal kemarin ketika bertemu dengannya di Konoha Mall Sakura masih terlihat ceria, membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Dan jawaban Sakura yang terkesan enggan mengatakan sebab muramnya wajahnya membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran. Sekali lagi ingat, hanya sedikit.

…

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Tangannya ia tumpukan pada pinggiran besi panjang yang membatasi dirinya dengan pemandangan di bawahnya. Semilir angin menerpa rambut merah muda, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Bel istirahat siang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura menolak dengan halus ajakan Ino ke kantin. Sakit perut, itu alasannya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak sakit, ia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan seorang diri. Mencari bagaimana cara agar Sasori menatapnya sebagai seorang gadis, bukan seorang adik seperti yang selama ini Sasori anggap.

 _Kkrriiieeettt…_

Pintu atap tempat Sakura berada terbuka perlahan, Sakura menoleh ke arah sesosok tubuh yang perlahan muncul dari balik pintu. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut emo hitam dan mata sekelam malam perlahan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sasukee?"

"Hn." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, berjalan mendekati Sakura, dan berhenti tepat di samping Sakura. Sasuke menatap ke arah bawah sekilas, memperhatikan murid-murid Konoha High School yang sedang menikmati istirahat mereka dengan senang.

"Kau tidak bersama dengan Ino dan Sai?" Sakura menatap heran Sasuke, tidak biasanya pemuda ini tidak berkeliaran sendirian.

Sasuke masih menatap ke arah bawah, ia masih menimang-nimang alasannya dating kemari mencari Sakura dan bukannya menemani Ino seperti biasanya. "Hn."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah bawah.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura, "Kau sendiri?"

Sakura menghelas nafas, "Aku ingin sendiri dulu."

Hening sejenak.

"Aneh."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke, wajahnya dipenuhi tanya, "Apa yang aneh?"

Sasuke menunjuk Sakura dengan telunjuknya "Kamu."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, Sakura tau sahabat barunya ini memang terkenal irit bicara sejak kepindahannya ke Konoha High School. Biasanya ia cukup bisa mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda itu walau disampaikannya dalam satu dua patah kata. Tapi kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Kemarin kau ceria, kenapa sekarang kau muram?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, dibiarkannya angin nakal menerbangkan rambut merah mudanya. Berkibar-kibar menutup sebagian wajah manisnya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dalam diam, tak ia pungkiri bahwa teman barunya ini adalah gadis yang cantik. Tapi hati Sasuke sudah terlanjur terpaut dengan Ino, gadis pirang cantik sahabat kecilnya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku hanya sedang berfikir."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Kau dan aku." Sakura menunjuk dirinya menggunakan telunjuk kemudian menunjuk pemuda di depannya, "Kita sama."

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan gadis di sampingnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kamu menyukai Ino bukan?"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata memandang Sakura kemudian membuang mukanya, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura tergelak melihat respon Sasuke, "Sudahlah Sasuke, aku sudah tau. Mungkin satu sekolah juga menyadari perasaanmu pada Ino. Hanya saja kau yang tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Cerewet."

Sakura mengedikan bahunya, matanya lurus menatap birunya langit siang ini, "Tapi kau masih beruntung Sasuke, setidaknya Ino melihatmu tidak hanya sebagai sahabatnya. Sedangkan aku, dia hanya melihatku sebagai seorang adik."

Sasuke menatap wajah sedih Sakura, jujur ia tidak nyaman melihat Sakura murung seperti ini "Dia?"

Dihembuskannya nafasnya dengan keras, "Ya, dia. Sahabatku sejak kecil, umurnya lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Dia tinggal disebelah rumahku. Orangnya baik, ramah dan selalu ada disaat aku butuh. Ohya kemarin kau bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke tampak berfikir, berusaha mengingat siapa pemuda yang dimaksud oleh Sakura, "Pemuda berambut merah itu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Namanya Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil. Sama seperti kau, Sai dan Ino."

Sasuke mendengarkan cerita Sakura dalam diam, berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Sakura.

"Dia begitu baik dan perhatian padaku. Gadis mana yang tidak senang jika diperlakukan seperti itu?" Sakura mendesah lelah, "Tapi mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri, baginya, aku tak lebih dari seorang adik."

"Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura dengan seksama. Diperhatikannya wajah Sakura yang perlahan memunculkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aaa Akuu.. Entahlah. Aku senang bersamanya. Aku juga tidak tau apa aku menyukainya dalam arti berbeda. Hanya saja ketika dia berkata bahwa dia tidak mungkin akan menyukaiku, entah kenapa rasa kecewa itu ada. Hatiku serasa dicubit dengan perkataannya. Entahlah, aku tidak tau." Sakura memandang lurus ke depan, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau menyukainya, mungkin."

Sakura tergelak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Kau benar-benar…"

"Hn?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Terimakasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura, perlahan semburat merah tipis hinggap di wajah tampannya. Sasuke membuang muka ke arah berlawanan, "Hn."

…

 _Teng… Tong… Teng… Tong…_

"Baiklah, sekian dulu pembahasan hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang. Sampai jumpa besok." Pria dengan rambut hitam berjambang tersebut tampak membereskan bukunya kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas yang mulai ribut dengan murid-murid yang bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura, hari ini kau mau menemaniku ke Mall?" Ino menarik-narik lengan seragam Sakura.

Sakura menutup tasnya dengan sekali tarikan kemudian menatap Ino, "Untuk apa?"

Ino memutar matanya, "Apa harus ada alasan untuk pergi ke Mall?" tanya Ino, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sakura. "Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang Saku. Ayolah, aku ingin sekali menyegarkan pikiranku dari semua tugas-tugas ini." Ino semakin menarik-narik lengan seragam Sakura.

Sakura mendengus menatap sahabat barunya, "Iya iya, tapi lepasin dulu seragamku. Kau bisa membuat seragamku melar Ino."

Ino melepaskan tangannya dari seragam Sakura kemudian tersenyum manis padanya. Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku di belakangnya. Diperhatikannya Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan mereka. "Sasuke, Sai. Aku dan Sakura akan pergi ke Mall. Kalian mau ikut? Hitung-hitung penyegaran." Ino tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Sai tersenyum manis pada Ino, "Tentu aku ikut."

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sambil memakai tasnya.

Ino tersenyum senang, ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Okeee.. Kita berangkaatttt…"

…

Suasana dalam Konoha Mall cukup lenggang, maklumlah, siang hari seperti ini masih banyak yang sibuk berkutat di belakang meja kerja. Hanya beberapa anak sekolahan dan Ibu-Ibu beserta anak mereka yang nampak. Ino terlihat membelalakan matanya menatap beberapa etalase toko yang menjual baju-baju ber-merk di dalam Mall.

"Ohh Tuhann.. Ini luarr biasaa.." Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memandang takjub etalase toko tersebut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, Sakura menahan tawa melihat tingkah Ino, sedang Sai hanya tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Konoha Mall adalah surga belanja Sakura." Ino tersenyum senang melihat toko-toko di hadapannya.

"Mana ku tahu kalau kau suka belanja Ino." Sakura terkikik melihat reaksi Ino yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan.

"Bukan suka Sakura, Ino cinta belanja." Sai menambahkan komentar Sakura mengenai Ino.

Ino mengembungkan pipinya sebal, menatap sahabatnya satu persatu. Memang ada yang salah dengan hobinya itu? Toh orang tuanya tidak melarangnya berbelanja, yah meski dia akui kadang orang tuanya suka geleng-geleng kepala melihat barang belanjaannya. "Apa kalian disini hanya akan menertawakanku? Oh ayolahhh, kita harus bersenang-senang disini. Ayo Sakuraa"

Sakura membiarkan dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Ino. Untungnya Ino memang berniat bersenang-senang kali ini. Meskipun beberapa kali manik birunya menatap penuh binar pada beberapa toko yang memajang baju terbaru untuk persiapan musim dingin.

Mereka sampai di arena bermain terbesar di Konoha Mall, Ino menatap takjub berbagai jenis permainan yang ada disana. Memang baru kali ini ia mengunjungi Konoha Mall, maka dari itu ia betul-betul terkesima dengan apa yang ada di dalam Mall ini. Berbeda jauh dengan Mall di Kiri yang besarnya tidak lebih dari seperempat Konoha Mall.

Ino menarik-narik tangan Sakura dengan senyum lebar, "Ayo kita bersenang-senang sampai puas Sakura.."

"Okeee.." Sakura setengah berlari mengikuti langkah Ino yang tengah menariknya ke sebuah arena permainan basket.

"Aahhh aku lupa, kita belum membeli koin." Ino menepuk jidatnya.

"Ini pakailah." Sai menyodorkan beberapa koin yang baru saja dia beli kepada Ino dan Sakura.

Ino menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Thanks Sai. Ayo Saku."

Ino memasukan beberap koin ke mesin permainan, sejenak mesin tersebut mengeluarkan sinar-sinar disertai suara-suara yang cukup keras. Kemudian palang pembatas pun perlahan naik sehingga beberapa bola baset meluncur turun ke arah Ino. "Ayo Saku bantu aku." Ino berusaha memasukan bola basket tersebut ke dalam ring dan meleset. "Ouuchhh sial."

"Hahahahaha, kau tidak boleh terlalu terburu-buru Ino." Sakura mengambil satu bola basket yang ada di depannya kemudian membidik ke arah ring. _Syiiuutt…_ Bola mengenai pinggir ring dan memantul kembali ke arah Sakura.

"Hahahahahaha, kau bertingkah seolah kau atlit basket saja Sakura."

Sakura menggeram pelan, "Itu tadi kesalahan. Lihat saja, aku akan memasukan lebih banyak bola daripada kau Ino."

Ino membidik ring di depannya sambil menahan tawa. _Syiutt.. Plosshh.._ "Nahh nahh.. Harusnya kau memasukannya seperti itu Saku. Hahahahaha"

Sakura tidak mau kalah, jadilah kedua gadis itu sibuk berebut bola basket dengan gaduhnya. Sai tersenyum melihat Ino, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Ino seceria ini. Mungkin memang dengan sesama gadis Ino bisa dengan leluasa berekspresi seperti sekarang. Sai menggulirkan matanya ke samping kirinya. Dipandangnya Sasuke yang juga tengah memandang ke arah dua gadis di hadapan mereka. Tatapannya tidak setajam biasanya, cenderung lembut menurutnya.

Sai bukannya tidak menyadari bahwa saudara kembarnya juga menaruh hati pada sahabat pirang mereka, ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke dekat dengan Ino. Mungkin ia memang egois, ia hanya ingin Ino meilhat ia sebagai seorang pria untuknya. Hanya ia, tidak ada tempat untuk orang lain, termasuk Sasuke. Baginya, Sasuke cukup hanya menjadi seorang sahabat saja. Tidak boleh lebih dari itu, dan ia tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

Keempat sahabat itu berputar-putar di sekitar Mall. Keluar masuk beberapa toko pakaian hanya demi memuaskan keinginan Ino melihat-lihat pakaian terbaru musim ini. Lelah berkelilingi Mall, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _foodcourt_. Sai dengan cepat menemukan meja kosong berisi empat kursi yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Dilambaikan tangannya kepada tiga sahabatnya yang tampak kebingungan mencari meja kosong. Mereka bertiga menghampiri Sai yang telah duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

Mereka segera memesan menu di salah satu stan terdekat dari tempat duduk mereka, hitung-hitung hemat tenaga lah daripada memesan di tempat lain yang terlalu jauh. Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa sebentar hingga makanan mereka tiba di atas meja. Lelah mengelilingi Mall rupanya membuat mereka berempat kelaparan, terbukti denggan betapa lahapnya mereka makan dan betapa cepat makanan-makanan tersebut pindah ke perut mereka.

Ino menepuk pelan perutnya, "Ahhh kenyangnya…."

"Makanmu banyak sekali Ino." Sakura geleng-geleng menatap piring bekas makanan Ino.

"Heehhh. Kau tidak sopan Saku. Aku hanya sedang menghadapi masa pertumbuhan, jadi kalau makanku agak banyak ya maklum lah." Ino nyengir sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah cantiknya.

"Yayayaya, terserah kau saja Ino. Aku ke toilet dulu." Sakura menggeser tempat duduknya dan bergegas menuju toilet perempuan. Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku juga." Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju toilet pria yang berada di sebelah toilet perempuan.

"Kau tidak ingin ke toilet juga?" Ino menatap Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sai menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menunggu sendirian."

Ino terpana menatap onyx di depannya, semburat merah tipis menjalari pipi putihnya, perlahan dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah lain. Sai terus memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Ino dengan penuh senyum. _Aku akan selalu ada untukmu,_ batin Sai.

…

Sakura tengah mencuci tanganya di salah satu wastafel, ditekannya botol sabun di sebelah kiri wastafel hingga mengeluarkan cairan harum berwarna hijau muda. Digosok-gosokan cairan itu ke kedua tangannya hingga berbusa, kemudia dibilasnya dengan air dari kran wastafel. Sakura mengambil tissue yang tergantung di tembok sebelah kanannya, dikeringkannya kedua tanganya. Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dipoleskannya lipgloss rasa _cherry_ pada bibirnya. Sakura memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin besar tersebut, menghela nafas sesaat kemudian keluar dari toilet itu.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari toilet, ia mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap sesosok merah muda yang sedang keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya menatap seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa nampan berisi beberapa piring di depannya. Jarak pelayan itu dengannya cukup jauh, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas pada pelayan tersebut, lain hal nya dengan Sakura. Dengan tembok tinggi yang menghalangi pandangan, tentu Sakura tidak akan sadar bahwa ada seorang pelayan yang berjalan dari arah samping kanannya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura kemudian pelayan itu, matanya memicing memastikan posisi keduanya. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Sakura, sepersekian detik sebelum tubuh Sakura menubruk tubuh pelayan itu, Sasuke dengan sigap menarik tangan Sakura ke arahnya. Sakura yang ditarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba kontan kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dan berputar, wajah Sakura dengan cepat menabrak dada bidang pemuda yang tadi menarik tangannya. _Bruukkk…_

Sakura mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah, perlahan diangkatnya wajahnya ke atas. Dilihatnya sepasang onyx sekelam malam tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam manik emeraldnya. Sakura merasa rona merah menjalari pipinya, seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia bertatapan muka dengan pemuda sedekat ini. Dengan Sasori saja Sakura tidak berani sedekat ini. _Demi Tuhan, ternyata dia benar-benar tampan…_

Sasuke terpaku menatap emerald di hadapannya, kilaunya begitu menyilaukan. Menenangkan pikiran, dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. _Benar-benar indah…_

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	4. Chapter 4

Haii Haii..

Makasih buat yang udah setia baca dan kasih review untuk fic ini.

Maaf aja ya kalo fic ini masih banyak kekurangan dan sering telat update.

Bagi SSL yang ngerasa g suka dengan fic saya, bisa kok langsung di Close aja J

Saya disini juga SSL sejati, tapi saya lebih suka kalo SS yang dimulai dari perjuangan menemukan cinta sejati mereka.

Nikmati aja fic ini, kalo g suka ya g usah dibaca :D #plakkk

Review please J

 **UNDECIDED OF HEART**

 **Chapter 4**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Saison Cerise

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku x SaiIno Slight SasuIno, SasoSaku

DLDR

Please Review After Read

.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Sasuke, buru-buru ia menghampiri Ino yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan geli. "Kau sedang apa disini Ino?"

"Aku pikir ada apa dengan kalian berdua sampai lupa kembali. Ternyata…" Ino tersenyum menggoda pada Sakura.

Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah putih Sakura, buru-buru digelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap galak Ino. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Ino."

"Sakura hampir tertabrak pelayan yang membawa piring." Sasuke menghampiri ketiga temannya dan berdiri di sebelah Sakura. "Jadi aku sedikit menariknya."

"Oohhh…" Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Tapi Sasuke, sekilas kau terlihat cocok dengan Sakura." Sai tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sai dengan mata yang menyipit tajam. Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka bertiga di belakangnya.

"Jaga mulutmu Sai." desis Sakura sambil berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

Ino memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tak enak hati, kemudian dipandangnya Sai dengan lembut, "Lain kali, jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke. Jangan kau sering menyudutkannya Sai."

"Aku tidak menyudutkannya. Aku hanya mencoba berkata jujur Ino."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku mengerti, tapi lain kali cobalah melihat situasi Sai. Kau membuat Sakura dan Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Sudahlah, ayo kita susul mereka."

Sai memandang punggung Ino yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan tatapan sendu. _Aku bisa melihat situasi Ino, sangat. Maka dari itu aku akan mencoba segala cara agar Sasuke tidak lagi menyukaimu._

…

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa rumahnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama tiga sahabat barunya ternyata sangat melelahkan. Sakura memijat pelan betisnya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa lelah yang menderanya. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, matanya tak sengaja menatap layar LED TV yang berada di depannya. Layar itu tidak menyala, hanya menampilkan layar kosong yang berwarna hitam pekat. _Hitam, seperti matanya…_

Sakura mendesah lelah, perlahan dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sakura mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dari dalam lemari es nya. Jus jeruk itu perlahan berpindah tempat ke tenggorokannya, menghilangkan rasa haus yang sempat dirasakannya. Tak sengaja matanya menatap lekat lemari es di depannya. Bukan karena ada _notes_ atau tulisan dari kedua orang tuanya yang biasa ditempelkan disana kala orang tua Sakura tiba-tiba harus pergi keluar kota, melainkan karena lemari es tersebut berwarna hitam pekat. Masih dengan meneguk jus jeruk dalam botol, Sakura semakin tajam memperhatikan lemari es itu. Perlahan warna hitam itu mengecil, dan sesosok wajah pemuda tampan menghiasi lemari es milik Sakura.

 _Brrussshhhh…_

Sakura mengelap jus jeruk yang merembes di sudut bibirnya. Dikerjapkannya kedua matanya menatap lemari es di depannya. Hitam, sesosok pemuda tampan itu telah hilang dari hadapannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, disentuhnya dahinya yang sedikit lebar itu dengan punggung tangannya. Normal. Lalu apa yang tadi dilihatnya? _Oh Tuhann, sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila…_

…

Sasuke meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar di kamarnya. Lelah juga seharian ia menemani para sahabatnya mengelilingi Konoha Mall. Sasuke mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut warna abu-abu. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang _big size-_ nya, kedua matanya perlahan menutup menyembunyikan onyx hitam miliknya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Berbagai kejadian perlahan muncul dalam benaknya. Dia mengingat wajah sumringah Ino ketika mengelilingi Mall, wajah cemberut Ino ketika melewati toko yang menawarkan berbagai diskon, hingga tawa riang Ino ketika bermain basket dengan Sakura.

 _Sakura?_

Tiba-tiba emerald cantik itu muncul begitu saja dalam benak Sasuke. Emerald yang serasa menghipnotisnya dalam diam, memancarkan segala keindahan yang tak pernah ia temui selama ini. Kemudian emerald itu perlahan mengecil seiring munculnya sesosok wajah gadis cantik sang pemilik emerald yang tengah tersenyum senang.

 _Deegg._

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan cepat, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dipijatnya pelipisnya pelan seiring kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut. _Kenapa muncul Sakura?_ Sasuke memejamkan kembali matanya, perlahan kejadian tadi siang di depan toilet wanita bersama Sakura muncul kembali. Bagaimana ia tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Sakura, bagaimana wajah Sakura menabrak pelan dadanya dan bagaimana wajah cantik itu berada didepannya, merona dan mempersembahkan kedua emerald indah yang tiba-tiba saja berhasil mempesonanya.

Perlahan rona merah menjalari pipi Sasuke, ia membuka matanya lalu mengusap lelah wajah tampannya. _Sepertinya aku benar-benar kelelahan…_

…

"Sakuraaa…."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh dengan cepat begitu mendengar namanya disebut. "Ino? Ada apa?"

Ino mengatur nafasnya sejenak, "Kau ikut klub apa?"

Sakura menatap Ino heran, "Kenapa? Kukira ada sesuatu yang penting sampai kau berlari seperti itu."

"Ishh menurutku ini sangat penting Saku. Kau tau kami bertiga, aku, Sai dan Sasuke, sudah berkali-kali didesak untuk memilih salah satu klub oleh Pak Kakashi. Dan hari ini batas terakhir kami untuk bergabung dengan salah satu klub itu. Tapi aku tidak tau harus ikut yang mana. Aku ingin satu klub bersamamu Saku, makanya aku bertanya padamu."

"Kau kan bisa satu klub dengan Sai atau Sasuke."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau satu klub dengan mereka. Sekali-kali aku ingin mencoba sesuatu sendiri Saku, tidak dengan mereka. Kau tau kan maksudku. Lagipula mereka berdua sepertinya akan masuk klub Pecinta Alam."

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Anoo… Inoo…, sepertinya kau memang harus satu klub dengan mereka berdua."

Ino membelalakan matanya, "Apa? Kau tidak mau aku satu klub denganmu?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan begitu Ino." Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang diiringi cengirannya, "Aku anggota klub Pecinta Alam."

"Aiisshhh.." Ino menepuk pelan jidatnya.

…

"Selamat datang di klub Pecinta Alam." teriak seorang pemuda penuh semangat. Jaket hijau lumut yang digunakannya benar-benar menarik perhatian. Rambut klimis tak lupa cengiran (sok) seksi menghiasi wajahnya. "Nah seperti agenda kita tahun lalu, bulan ini kita akan kembali mengadakan kemah di Bumi Perkemahan Konoha. Tepatnya kita akan melaksanakan acara ini pada hari Jum'at depan. Kita akan berkumpul diruangan ini pukul 5 pagi, kalian masih punya waktu beberapa hari untuk melakukan persiapan. Untuk masalah ijin sekolah, semua telah kami diskusikan dengan para Guru, dan para Guru telah memberi kami ijin. Nah, disini sekarang kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 6 orang, 3 siswa dan 3 siswi. Setiap kelompok harus memilih ketua mereka sendiri, yang nantinya akan bertanggung jawab terhadap setiap anggotanya. Barang-barang yang harus kalian bawa akan diberitahukan kemudian. Ada pertanyaan?"

Suasana ruang klub Pecinta Alam mendadak sunyi, sebagian besar anggotanya tampak mengangguk-angguk paham, sebagian lagi menggelengkan kepalanya tanda mereka tidak memiliki pertanyaan lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah langsung saja kita mulai pembagian kelompoknya. Kelompok 1, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Temari….."

"Pssttt… Saku." Ino mencolek-colek lengan Sakura yang berada di depannya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan alis terangkat. "Bagaimana jika kita tidak satu kelompok? Aku kan ikut klub ini supaya bisa bersamamu."

Sakura mendesah pelan, "Ino, biarpun kita tidak satu kelompok, tapi kan kita masih satu tempat. Justru bagus bukan kalau kau bisa punya banyak teman."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, bukannya ia tidak mau punya banyak teman. Hanya saja, sedari dulu teman-temannya tidak ada yang tulus berteman dengannya. Mereka hanya berteman dengan Ino agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Maka tak heran jika bahan pembicaraan mereka setiap harinya tak pernah lepas dari dua pemuda tampan itu.

"Kelompok 7, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino.."

"Kyaaa… Kita satu tim Saku!" Ino tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang, Sakura menoleh dan menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya agar Ino sedikit tenang.

"Hahahaha.. Sepertinya ada yang benar-benar semangat untuk kemah kita kali ini. Bagus Nona, mari kita kobarkan semangat masa muda." Pemuda itu mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ino yang terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum sopan menanggapi tingkah kakak kelasnya yang menurutnya norak itu. "Oke. Diulangi, kelompok 7, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke. Selanjutnya…"

 _Puukkk._

Ino menepuk pelan dahinya. _Bagaimana mungkin dunia ini terasa begitu sempit?_

 _…_

Suasana kantin tampak cukup ramai, bel istirharat siang memang baru beberapa menit yang lalu terdengar. Murid-murid berhambur memenuhi kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Sakura duduk dengan tenang sambil memakan kari pesanannya, diliiriknya Ino didepannya yang juga asik dengan saladnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, _Kemana mereka? Tumben sekali duo Uchiha itu tidak menemani Ino?_

Sakura melihat sebuah tangan melambai ke arahnya, dilihatnya rambut pirang sang pemilik tangan. "Naruto?"

Ino menatap bingung Sakura, "Apa?"

Belum sempat Sakura membuka mulutnya, tangan kanan Naruto telah terulur ke arah Ino. Pemuda pirang ini tau-tau saja sudah ada di depan mereka. "Hai. Ino bukan? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong kita satu kelompok di klub Pecinta Alam."

Ino meraih tangan Naruto, "Yamanaka Ino." Ino melirik gadis cantik bersurai hitam kebiruan di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Ino, "Ahh, kenalkan ini Hinata, Hyuuga HInata. Hinata juga satu tim dengan kita."

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya malu-malu. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ino."

"Dan jangan lupa Uchiha bersaudara ini, maka genaplah kelompok kita." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dan Sai yang berada di belakangnya yang kemudian

Sakura menarik Hinata agar duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau terlalu berisik Naruto, duduklah Hinata."

"Kau kejam sekali Sakura. Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Sakura mendecih pelan, "Untuk apa aku merindukanmu? Cukup Hinata saja yang merindukanmu." Naruto tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kapan kau kembali? Bagaimana lombanya?"

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sakura dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Beress, satu piala lagi berhasil kami bawa pulang. Hahahaha, kami baru dua hari yang lalu kembali ke Konoha."

"Naruto ini mewakili sekolah kita mengikuti Lomba Pecinta Alam antar Sekolah di Iwa. Berhubung kita satu kelompok dengannya kali ini, kita tidak perlu khawatir tersesat atau kesulitan selama disana." Sakura menaik-naikan kedua alisnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pada kelima rekannya sambil mengistirahatkan lengannya pada pundak Sakura, "Tenang saja. Percayakan padaku."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Naruto tak suka, tatapannya tajam ke arah lengan kanan Naruto yang menempel di pundak Sakura. _Sok akrab sekali bocah rubah ini._

 _Duugg.._

"Adduhhh…" Naruto tampak mengelus-elus kakinya di bawah meja, tatapannya beralih tajam kepada sosok pemuda emo dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya, "Ehh Sakura, tidak apa. Hanya kakiku terantuk meja. Hahahahaha.."

"Dasar kau ini, tetap saja ceroboh. Yasudah, ayo kita mulai membahas tentang persiapan kemah kita Jum'at depan." Sakura mulai menjelaskan tentang apa saja yang perlu dipersiapkan dibantu dengan Hinata. Sementara Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang meminta penjelasan mengapa kakinya yang tidak punya salah apa-apa malah ditendang dengan cukup keras oleh makhluk dingin di depannya ini.

Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan menanggapi tatapan intens Naruto, bukan Sasuke namanya jika ditatap begitu saja dia sudah ketakutan. Sasuke justru menyeringai pelan sambil menatap Naruto, _siapa suruh kau terlalu berisik._

Tapi benarkah hanya karena Naruto berisik hai Sasuke?

…

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah beberapa teman-temannya, sedari tadi ia, Sai dan Ino sedang menunggu tiga rekan kelompoknya yang sampai sekarang belum muncul juga. Diliriknya Ino yang tengah sibuk mencoba menelpon Sakura yang ternyata belum diangkat juga oleh gadis pink itu. Sasuke kembali memicingkan matanya, dari kejauhan tampak olehnya sebuah warna pink, berjejer dengan pirang dan hitam kebiruan. _Mereka?_

"Aahh itu mereka!" Ino berlari menyusul ketiga sosok di depannya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali Saku?"

"Hhaahh. Salahkan rubah ini yang tidak mau bangun meskipun sudah berkali-kali dibangunkan." Sakura menunjuk Naruto tepat dihidungnya.

Naruto menepis pelan jari Sakura, "Maaf maaf, aku benar-benar kelelahan. Kemarin aku baru mengantar saudaraku ke Bandara, sampai rumah sudah tengah malam. Jadi yaa… Kau tau sendiri."

"Ayo." Sasuke berjalan mendahului mereka. Sakura mengangguk kemudian menyusul Sasuke diikuti yang lainnya.

Setelah sedikit pembukaan dan pemberian arahan oleh Ketua Panitia, para peserta kemah dipersilahkan untuk memasuki bus mereka masing-masing. Tempat duduk dalam bus dibuat bebas, dengan catatan mereka diharuskan duduk cowok-cewek dalam satu bangku. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar ada yang menjaga tiap-tiap peserta cewek. Sakura kini menatap bangku di hadapannya dengan alis yang diangkat tinggi. _Kenapa pembagian tempat duduknya harus seperti ini?_

Ino terlihat duduk di dekat jendela sambil memajukan bibirnya, disebelahnya tampak Sai yang duduk tenang sambil tersenyum senang. Dibelakang mereka tampak Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk berdua sambil tertawa, tampak Naruto sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata yang kemudian membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut perlahan merona. Sakura memutar matanya jengah, satu tahun bersahabat dengan mereka membuatnya paham dengan romantisme mereka berdua. Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada bangku di belakang Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke tampak duduk tenang sambil memejamkan matanya, _headset_ putih tampak pada kedua telinganya. Sakura mendesah pelan, perlahan dengan hati-hati ia duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada kursi yang ternyata cukup empuk itu kemudian perlahan memejamkan mata. _Lebih baik aku tidur saja._

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, ditatapnya sosok merah muda yang sedang menutup matanya. Bus telah melaju membelah jalan Konoha, helaan nafas teratur terdengar disebelahnya. Suasana bus sudah cukup sepi, sepertinya mereka sudah lelah mengobrol dan memilih beristirahat sebelum tiba di tempat perkemahan. Sasuke mengulum senyum menatap gadis _pink_ yang tampak berkali-kali hendak menjatuhkan kepalanya ke depan. Perlahan ditariknya kepala Sakura mendekat, diletakkannya dengan hati-hati kepala Sakura pada bahunya. Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini, Sakura terlelap di bahunya rasanya jauh lebih pas daripada Sakura yang terantuk-antuk seorang diri. Perlahan dipejamkannya kembali kedua matanya, disenderkannya kepalanya perlahan pada kepala merah muda Sakura. Seulas senyum samar hadir seiring hilangnya kesadaran Sasuke.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. Chapter 5

Haii Haii.. Akhirnya jadi juga chap 5, setelah sekian lama terbengkalai…

Hhmm, Cerise mau jelasin buat beberapa pembaca yang g terima sama pairing ini.

Sebenernya aneh juga, udah jelas-jelas pairingnya (SasuSaku x SaiIno), masih aja pada ribut kenapa kok bukan SasuSaku? Kenapa malah SasuInoSai?

Hello? Semua butuh proses. Cerita awalnya kan memang begitu, ini juga Sasu sudah mulai kepikiran sama Saku #upsspoiler :D

Dan juga bukannya Cerise sudah tulis di synopsis kalo fic ini memang bercerita tentang cinta 4 pihak? Jadi g akan aneh kalo ada cerita mengenai Sakura, Sasuke, Sai maupun Ino.

Dan bagi yang merasa fic Cerise kalah bagus sama fic-fic senior di FF ini, ya iyalah Cerise belum bisa nandingin mereka yang udah berapa lama dan berapa banyak nulis fic keren di FF ini.

Makasih buat yang udah reviews, ngasih semangat, follow ataupun fave fic ini.

Dukungan kalian jadi semangat buat Cerise ngelanjut fic ini.

Oke selamat membaca aja ya :)

 **UNDECIDED OF HEART**

 **Chapter 5**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Saison Cerise

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku x SaiIno Slight SasuIno, SasoSaku

DLDR

Please Review After Read

.

"Bangun Sakura, kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah." Sasuke sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura.

Sakura menggeliyat tak nyaman, perlahan dibukanya kedua matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali hingga nyawanya kembali terkumpul. Perlahan aroma maskulin menyeruak di hidung Sakura, otaknya berputar cepat. Segera ditegakkan kepalanya dan perlahan menoleh ke kanannya.

Sasuke menatap geli pada Sakura, dilihatnya Sakura yang kini memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemua merah. "Ayo turun. Kau tidak mau ditinggal bukan?"

Sakura buru-buru mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya, segera ia bangun lalu bergegas turun dari bus. Setengah berlari ke arah kerumunan kecil teman satu kelompoknya.

"Kau darimana Sakura? Kenapa lama sekali?" Naruto memandang Sakura yang berlari mendekat dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Eee… Ituu.. Maaf.. Tadi aku sedang mencari barangku yang terjatuh."

"Mencari barang? Dengan Sasuke?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"I.. ya.., Iya. Berhubung aku sebangku dengan Sasuke, ia menawariku bantuan untuk mencari barangku yang terjatuh."

Naruto bergumam-oohh sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sekilas terlihat ia menyeringai ke arah Sasuke yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam pemuda tampan itu.

"Ayo kita kumpul."

.

Sakura menata tas dan barang-barangnya di dalam tenda kecil tempat ia, Ino dan Hinata gunakan untuk beristirahat selama kemah ini. Ino dan Hinata terlihat sama sibuknya dengan Sakura, maklum para gadis selalu membawa barang-barang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sesekali Ino terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura, "Sakura.." panggilnya pelan.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Ino, "Ya?"

Ino tampak gugup sejenak, matanya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri "Aku.. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Kumohon kau jangan marah. Apa... Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke?"

Sakura tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ino yang tiba-tiba, begitupun Hinata yang ikut mendengarkan di samping Ino. Sakura terdiam sejenak, pikirannya menganalisa. Mengapa Ino tiba-tiba bertaya seperti itu? Apa mungkin Sasuke-lah yang ternyata disukai oleh Ino?

"Sesuatu?"

"Yaa.. Sesuatu.. Seperti.. Apa kalian saling suka?"

"PPffttt.. Darimana asal pemikiran seperti itu Ino? Lagipula kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sakura, "Hmm Ino, ada apa? Apakah hal itu mengganggumu?"

Ino dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu, aku bahkan tidak keberatan. Aku hanya.. Hanya.. Katakanlah aku hanya penasaran Sakura, Hinata. Selama kami bertiga bersahabat, aku tau bahwa Sasuke bukan tipe cowok yang suka berbaik hati dengan para gadis. Biasanya dia selalu cuek dan tak acuh, aku pun sering dia acuhkan. Tapi tadi…"

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa?"

Hinata menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian, gadis manis beriris lavender ini ikut penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dikatakan Ino.

"Tapi tadi aku tadi melihat kau dan Sasuke tidur saling sandar dalam bus. Kkyyaaa.." Ino bersorak bagai menemukan harta karun yang telah lama ia cari kedua tangannya ia rentangkan tinggi-tinggi.

Hinata ikut bersorak bersamanya, "Kkyaaa… Benarkah itu Ino?"

Ino mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tentu saja, aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri Hinata." Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya, mulutnya terbuka hendak berkata-kata tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku menghampiri kursi mereka, aku bermaksud menawarkan Sakura minuman yang aku bawa, ketika itu aku malah melihat Sakura sedang tidur bersandar pada bahu Sasuke, sedang Sasuke tidur bersandar di atas kepala Sakura. Romantis bukan?" Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Aiisshh… Sayang aku tidak membawa kamera." Ino mendesah kecewa.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, "Tunggu tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

"Memangnya apa yang kami pikirkan Sakura?"

"Eerr.. Itu.. Pokoknya kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Aahhh mengakulah Sakura, aku malah sangat senang jika kau memang ada "apa-apa" dengan Sasuke." Ino menaik turunkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Isshh apa maksudmu Ino?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Ino tersenyum sendu menatap Sakura, " Aku, Sai dan Sasuke, sedari kecil kami telah bertiga. Kau pernah bertanya padaku apakah aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka. " Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka Sakura. Hanya saja aku tidak berani mengambil resiko retaknya persahabatan kami hanya karena perasaanku. Aku mengerti mereka berdua memiliki rasa yang lebih padaku, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti mereka berdua."

Hinata mengelus pelan punggung Ino, "Jadi, kau benar menyukai salah satu dari mereka?"

Ino mengangguk lemah, Sakura tampak mencerna baik-baik cerita sahabatnya, "Jadi, kamu menyukai… Sasuke?"

Ino memelotokan mata indahnya, Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Sai. Aku menyukai Sai, Sakura." Ino menjerit gemas.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. "Eehhh… Kau menyukai cowok minim ekspresi itu?"

"Sai memang kurang berekspresi Sakura, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa dua orang itu seperti kekurangan stok ekspresi dalam diri mereka. Tapi jika kau menjadi aku, kau akan mengerti setiap perhatian yang selalu coba Sai berikan padaku. Apa yang selalu secara tak kasat mata ia coba ungkapkan padaku. Selama ini aku mencoba untuk menutupi perasaanku, hanya agar aku tidak menyakiti mereka berdua, terutama Sasuke. Jadi ketika aku mulai mencium sesuatu diantara kau dan Sasuke, aku sangat senang Sakura."

"Kau berpendapat seolah-olah Sasuke kini berpaling padaku begitu?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku rasa Sasuke tidak mencintaiku Sakura, aku masih bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan mana yang hanya menyukaiku sebagai sahabat. Sasuke sepertinya salah mengartikan perasaannya padaku. Aku yakin itu, hanya saja aku belum menemukan saat yang tepat untuk membuktikannya. Dan sepertinya sekaranglah saatnya." Ino tersenyum sumringah.

"Syukurlah kalau memang Sasuke menyukai Sakura, kalian bisa berbahagia bersama." Hinata tersenyum bahagia sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sakura menatap Ino dan Hinata bergantian, "Kalian sadar apa yang telah kalian katakana? Asal kalian tau, Sasuke tidak menyukaiku, lagipula aku…"

"Aku yakin Sasuke menyukaimu Sakura, aku bisa melihat itu. Hanya saja mungkin dia belum berani mengutarakannya langsung padamu. Aku mohon bahagiakan dia Saku, aku tidak bisa membahagiakan Sasuke sementara hatiku terus tertuju pada Sai."

Sakura memutar malas bola matanya, _Dasar Ino sok tau…_

.

Api unggun itu menyala cukup besar, cukup untuk menghangatkan para remaja itu dari dinginnya hawa pegunungan. Keenam remaja satu kelompok itu tampak duduk berdekatan didekat api unggun, dinginnya udara tidak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk bersenang-senang pada kemah kali ini. Tampak sang senior sedang membagikan kertas berisi tugas-tugas mereka selama perkemahan kali ini. Sakura tampak tengah membaca dengan seksama kata-kata yang tertera dalam tulisan tersebut. Ia memang sudah cukup sering mengikuti acara kemah seperti ni, jadi ia tidak terlalu menemui kesulitan ketika melihat tugas-tugas yang menantinya.

"Apaa?! Yang benar saja? Masa kita harus langsung jurit malam dihari pertama kita?" Ino memandang horror pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Itu sudah menjadi tradisi di klub ini Ino. Aku sendiri sudah tidak sabar ingin memulainya. Kau denganku Hinata." Naruta tersenyum lebar pada Hinata yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan pasti dari Hinata.

Sai membaca kertasnya dengan seksama, "Jadi kita berpencar untuk mengumpulkan tongkat milik kelompok kita, yang mana milik kita berwarna biru muda."

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan bersama dengan Hinata, Sai dengan Ino, dan Sasuke dengan Sakura."

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiam diri disampingnya. Cowok ini apa mungkin bisa diajak bekerja sama?

Ino bersemu merah ketika dipasangkan dengan Sai, untung saja cahaya api unggun menimpa wajahnya, jika tidak alangkah malunya dia jika Sai melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Perhatian. Harap semua kelompok berbaris disini. Berbarislah menurut kelompok kalian masing-masing. Disini kalian akan berlomba, kelompok siapa yang lebih dulu berhasil menemukan tongkat milik kelompok mereka, akan ditetapkan sebagai juara pada permainan kali ini. Setiap kelompok memiliki warna tongkat yang berbeda-neda. Jadi jika kalian menemukan tongkat yang bukan milik kelompok kalian, abaikan saja, sembunyikan lebih sulit jika perlu. Jalur yang harus kalian lalui telah kami beri tanda, harap diingat agar kalian jangan sampai keluar dari jalur tersebut. Kalian akan diberi waktu 1jam untuk berkeliling hutan, setelah 1jam kalian akan mendengar letusan kembang api yang bertanda bahwa kalian harus segera kembali kesini dengan atau tanpa tongkat milik kelompok kalian. Kalian boleh berpencar ataupun bergerombol, terserah strategi kelompok kalian seperti apa. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Para peserta sibuk berdiskusi dengan kelompok mereka, menentukan strategi yang tepat agar berhasil memenangkan permainan kali ini. Sebagian tampak bersemangat, sebagian pula merasa khawatir melihat hutan yang akan mereka masuki.

Senior berbaju hijau tampak menepuk-nepukan kedua tangannya, "Baiklah jika tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi, permainan kali ini dinyatakan dimulai."

Serentak para peserta mulai memasuki kawasan hutan yang telah ditentukan oleh para senior. Hutan yang ketika di pagi hari terasa begitu indah, justru berbanding terbalik ketika di malam hari. Mendebarkan, malah cenderung menyeramkan.

Naruto segera menggandeng tangan Hinata memasuki hutan di depan mereka, "Good luck guys. Ayo kita berusaha."

Sai menggenggam lembut tangan Ino, menuntunnya agar mengikuti arah langkahnya sementara Ino terus tertunduk malu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bergandengan tangan di depannya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang, _sekarang aku harus apa dengan cowok satu ini?_

.

Sakura menyorotkan senternya sepanjang jalan, ia berusaha seteliti mungkin mencari tongkat milik kelompok mereka. Dibelakangnya Sasuke mengikutinya dalam diam, senternya tetap menyorot ke jalan yang mereka lalui.

Sakura mendengus sebal, "Tidak bisakah kau membantuku Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ohh ayolah. Arahkan sentermu ke sekelilingmu, perhatikan apakah ada tongkat berwarna biru muda di suatu tempat di hutan ini?" Sakura mengeluh gemas, sudah setengah jam mereka berputar-putar di hutan ini namun tak ada tanda-tanda tongkat itu akan ditemukan. Sulit sekali menemukan tongkat dalam hutan yang luas dan gelap ini.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura, diarahkannya senternya ke semak-semak tinggi di kanan kirinya. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil terus mencari kesana kemari.

"Sasuke, kurasa kita harus ke arah sana." Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang terdiam ditempatnya, "Sasuke? Ada ap.." Sakura membelalakan matanya menatap sepesang remaja berbeda gender tak jauh dari mereka tengah berpelukan mesra. Meskipun dalam pencahayaan minim seperti in, ia sangat mengenal siluet tubuh seksi sahabat pirangnya. "Itu.. Ino?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, berbalik dan segera menyeret Sakura menjauhi mereka berdua. Sakura meringis pelan merasakan sakit pada lengannya yang dicengkeram erat oleh Sasuke. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Sakura segera menepiskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke, "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sasuke menatap tajam emerelad di depannya, "Hn.. Entah."

Sakura mendengus pelan, "Kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Ohh ayolah, kau pasti tau apa maksudku. Kau tidak suka melihat mereka berdua berpelukan bukan?"

"Sok tau"

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja?"

"…"

"Kau menyukai Ino kan Sasuke?"

"…"

"Hhaahhh… Jika kau memang menyukainya, kau harus segera mengatakannya."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah jika menurutmu aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin itu karena kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Tapi aku mengerti arti tatapanmu Sasu. Katakan saja padanya, itu akan melegakan perasaanmu. Terlepas apapun keputusan Ino, yang penting kau sudah mengatakannya"

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur Sakura."

"Oke oke. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Terserah kau saja, toh ini bukan masalahku juga. Lebih baik aku cari tongkat itu sendi.." Sakura berbalik dan melangkah maju "Kkyyaaa!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha menggapai Sakura, tebing di depannya ternyata cukup curam. Ditambah derasnya aliran air dibawahnya membuat Sakura bertambah panik. Digenggamnya dahan pohon yang sempat ia raih sebelum jatuh ke dalam air itu dengan erat.

Sasuke berusaha meraih tangan Sakura, sedikit lagi.. Sedikitt…

Kkraakkk..

"Kkyyaaa! Sasukee!"

Bbyuurrr..

"Sakura! Sh*t!" Sasuke segera menceburkan diri kedalam air yang alirannya cukup deras itu, kedua onyx hitamnya membuka, mencoba mencari-cari sang gadis merah jambu yang jatuh lebih dulu ke dalam air. Dinginnya air pegunungan di malam hari tidak menyurutkan niatnya, digerakannya kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk terus berenang mencari Sakura.

Sakura merasa nafasnya sudah berada diujung, tanganya menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan. Dinginnya air membuat tubuhnya hampir mati rasa, tubuhnya lemas, oksigen sudah terkuras habis dari paru-parunya. Oh Tuhan, apakah ia harus berakhir disini? Tidak! Dia masih ingin hidup. Masih inging bersama keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Masih ingin berpacaran, berkencan, menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia tak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Oh Tuhan! Seseorang tolong aku!

Ditengah kesadaran Sakura yang semakin menipis dia bisa melihat sesuatu perlahan mendekat,. Rambut sepekat malam, wajah setampan malaikat, Siapa? Oh Tuhan apakah aku hampir mati sampai bisa melihat malaikat? Perlahan-lahan mendekat, sepasang onyx itu memperhatikannya dengan lekat. Hingga akhirnya bibir tipis nan menggoda itu mengecup pelan bibirnya. Menyalurkan kehidupan yang sempat hampir hilang darinya. Oh Tuhan, malaikatmu sungguh mempesona.

TO BE CONTINUE

MIND TO REVIEW?


	6. Chapter 6

Haii semua.. Kembali lagi nih ke Undecided of Heart Chapter 6.

Untuk menebus rasa bersalah karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini begitu lama, updatenya sekarang Cerise kilat. Hohohhohoho.. #lapcucurankeringat

Semoga ide terus mengalir deras seperti ini, jadi bisa update cepet.

Terimakasih banyak buat yg sudah review dan kasih semangat, juga untuk para silent reader yang sudah sudi membaca fic ini.

Oke langsung aja ya silahkan dibaca.

Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak di kolom review ya J

 **UNDECIDED OF HEART**

 **Chapter 6**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Saison Cerise

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku x SaiIno Slight SasuIno, SasoSaku

DLDR

Please Review After Read

.

"Saku.. Sakura.."

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pucat Sakura. Wajah gadis itu terasa begitu dingin, begitu pula dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Dinginnya air ditambah suhu pegunungan di malam hari merupakan kombinasi yang tepat untuk membuat seseorang mengalami _hipotermia*_. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit akibat air yang sempat masuk ke hidungnya. Sakura mengerjap lemah, penglihatannya yang awalnya kabur perlahan kembali fokus menatap seseorang yang tengah menatap cemas dirinya. _Siapa? Sasuke?_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau benar-benar ceroboh, bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba terjun ke dalam tebing itu? Lain kali gunakan matamu untuk mengawasi sekitarmu."

Sakura menatap bersalah pada Sasuke, perlahan dia mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Angin dingin berhembus kencang menerpa bajunya yang basah, membawa hawa dingin itu semakin menembus kulit putihnya. Giginya bergemeletuk seiring kedua tangannya yang berusaha merengkuh tubuhnya, mencoba memberikan sedikit kehangatan yang sepertinya sia-sia belaka.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang menggigil kedinginan, jika mau jujur, ia juga merasa kedinginan. Siapa yang tidak dingin jika kau harus masuk kedalam air gunung yang dinginnya tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi, dimalam hari dengan angin yang berhembus kencang seperti ini. Dipandanginya bajunya yang turut basah, jika terus seperti ini, ia dan Sakura bisa jatuh sakit. Lebih konyol lagi jika mereka sampai tumbang dan tidak berhasil kembali. Pandangan Sasuke menjelajah ke segala arah, tak lama kedua onyxnya memicing menatap suatu titik tak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"Kau bisa berjalan Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke lemah, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, bangkit berdiri dan tanpa peringatan segera menggendong Sakura. Sakura menatap bingung pada Sasuke, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk sekedar memperdebatkan kelakuan aneh Sasuke.

"Aku khawatir mereka tidak akan menemukan kita dengan segera, ini sudah terlalu malam. Dengan kondisi kita sekarang, tidak mungkin jika kita berlama-lama disini. Kita harus segera mencari tempat untuk beristirahat." Sasuke melangkah mendekati sebuah bangunan yang nampak cukup kokoh, bangunan ini menyerupai rumah dengan dinding yang terbuat dari bambu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur, lemari serta meja dan kursi yang masih kuat. Sasuke meletakkan Sakura dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur bambu yang ada di dalam rumah itu, rumah itu cukup terawat. Terlihat dari tempatnya yang cukup bersih dan kokoh. Sasuke menemukan selembar selimut bersih di dalam lemari yang ada di dekat tempat tidur.

"Lepas bajumu dan pakai ini. Kalau tidak kondisimu akan semakin memburuk." Sasuke menyerahkan selembar selimut yang ia temukan pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima selimut itu dengan wajah merona, disadarinya bajunya memang menimbulkan rasa dingin ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang memilih menatap pintu daripada menatap Sakura. Sakura tau jika Sasuke memberinya waktu untuk berganti pakaian. Segera ia lepas pakaiannya yang basah dan melilitkan selimut itu ketubuhnya. "Terimakasih."

"Hn, istirahatlah." Sasuke memilih duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempat Sakura. Kedua tangannya menggosok-gosok lengannya. Udara didalam memang tidak sedingin diluar, tapi tetap saja, efek bajunya yang basah tetap membuatnya kedinginan.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke dari tempat tidurnya, ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati. Karena kecerobohannyalah mereka sekarang terdampar disini. Jika tadi Sasuke tidak menyelamatkannya, mungkin besok ia akan ditemukan mengambang tak bernyawa oleh teman-temannya. Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh pelan bibirnya. Sekilas ingatan itu menyentaknya, ingatan akan bibir tipis namun lembut yang menyentuh langsung bibirnya. Hangat dan basah.

"Hhaatcchiihh.."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah menggosok hidungnya. Jika terus seperti ini, Sasuke bisa jatuh sakit karena menolongnya. Dengan segenap keberanian dan tekad penuh serta rona merah yang sangat diwajahnya, ia pun berkata. "Kau bisa berbagi selimut denganku Sasuke."

Sasuke sontak menatap Sakura penuh tanya, "Maksudmu?"

Sakura menjadi sangat gugup, "Maa.. Maksudku.. Kaauu.. Kau bisa memakai selimut ini bersama denganku. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah membuat kita jadi seperti ini. Dan aku akan merasa lebih bersalah lagi jika melihatmu sakit karena keegoisanku."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Hhattccihh…"

Sakura menatap cemas Sasuke, "Lepas bajumu Sasuke, kau bisa semakin sakit."

"Sudahlah."

"Lepas."

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?"

"Aku tak mau kau sakit."

"Aku tidak akan sakit."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang pucat, harus dengan cara apa lagi ia membujuk makhluk di depannya ini untuk melepas bajunya yang basah itu "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau memakai selimut ini, aku juga tidak akan memakainya.

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara kain tersingkat, memijat pelipisnya sejenak, Sasuke kemudian bangkit perlahan, "Pakai lagi selimutmu. Kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan." Sasuke dengan enggan melepas bajunya, semburat tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain, ia tidur membelakangi Sasuke dengan selimut yang telah kembali membungkus tubuhnya. Dapat Sakura rasakan pergerakan pada tempat tidurnya, rasa panas menguar dari belakang punggungnya. Selimut itu bergeser sedikit dari tubuhnya. "Kita saling membelakangi. Oke?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Oke." Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa benar-benar lelah. Hawa dingin semakin menyeruak, perlahan kantuk pun makin menyerangnya.

Sasuke masih mencoba memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan ada pergerakan dibelakangnya. Sasuke mengabaikannya dan tetap memejamkan matanya, kejadian tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosinya. Sasuke sedang mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum Sakura terjatuh dari tebing itu ketika dirasanya sesosok tubuh dibelakangnya perlahan mulai menggigil. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang kembali pucat dan menggigil. Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura, bibir yan biasanya berwarna merah muda itu kini berwarna putih dan bergetar. Sasuke meringis melihat keadaan Sakura, perlahan diusapnya kening lebar Sakura. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil yang tengah menggigil di depannya, membagikan sedikit kehangatan yang ia punya. Entah kenapa rasanya bisa begitu pas ketika lengannya berada di pinggang mungil Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil menyembunyikan kedua onyx pekatnya.

oOo

 _Ciipp cipp ciipp…_

Matahari bersinar cerah menawarkan cahaya dan kehangatan bagi siapa saja. Cahayanya menembus masuk melalui sela-sela bambu dan menerangi wajah Sakura. Rasa kantuknya perlahan memudar, dikerjapkannya kedua matanya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menyinarinya. Ketika kedua emerald itu perlahan terbuka, dada bidang seorang laki-laki lah yang pertama dilihatnya. Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya, diarahkannya pandangannya keatas. Sasuke tampak tertidur pulas dengan wajah polosnya, ingatan tentang kejadian semalam berputar di otanya, Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya perlahan memerah. Seingatnya kemarin mereka tidur saling membelakangi, tapi kenapa bisa jadi berpelukan?

Perlahan ia bergeser menjauh, wajahnya lebih memerah ketika sekejap lengan Sasuke seperti tak mau lepas dari pinggangnya. Perlahan turun dari tempat tidur, Sakura segera mengambil bajunya, beruntung bajunya sudah agak kering setelah semalam basah kuyup. Setelah berpakaian, Sakura bergegas membangunkan Sasuke. "Sasuke, ayo bangun. Kita harus kembali." Sakura menggoncangkan sedikit tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan, kedua onyxnya perlahan membuka. Tempat tidur disampingnya telah kosong, Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah kiri. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sudah berpakaian rapi menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah merah padam. "Pakai bajumu. Ayo kita segera kembali, teman-teman pasti mencemaskan kita." Sakura membalikan badan dan berjalan keluar, menjauh dari pesona Sasuke dipagi hari ditambah kejadian semalam dan gambaran tubuh atas telanjang Sasuke membuatnya tidak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama disebelah lelaki emo itu.

Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat gelagat kikuk Sakura, dipakainnya baju dan celana miliknya yg telah kering. Setelah melipat selimut dan mengembalikannnya ke tempat semula, Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Sakura. Gadis itu tampak tengah menikmati indahnya hamparan bunga-bunga yang mekar disekitar pondok tempat mereka berteduh, ternyata ketika pagi hari suasana disini sangat indah. Sakura tampak menghirup aroma bunga berwarna merah yang tengah digenggamnya, kedua matanya terpejam sembari tersenyum manis. Angin bertiup perlahan memainkan rambut Sakura dengan indah. Sungguh Sasuke tidak tau harus bagaimana menatap sahabat barunya itu. Dada kirinya berdetak cepat, kejadian ketika ia menolong Sakura di dalam air berputar di kepalanya kala bibir merah muda itu sedikit terbuka melengkungkan senyuman. _Ada yang salah disini,_ Sasuke menekan dada kirinya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, Sakura melambaikan tangannya, "Ayo cepat Sasuke, kita harus bergegas."

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, dengan santai dimasukannya kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya. Setelah berkali-kali menenangkan debaran jantungnya, yang ternyata cukup sulit, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Jadi, ke arah mana kita harus kembali Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap aliran sungai tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Kurasa kita sebaiknya mengikuti arah asal aliran sungai ini. Kita sampai kesini karena terseret arus, jadi jika kita mengikuti asal aliran ini kemungkinan kita bisa kembali ke tempat kita terjatuh."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo. Jangan buang waktu." Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke, dibelakangnya Sasuke tersenyum samar melihat kelakuan Sakura.

oOo

"Jadi disini tempat kita kemarin terjatuh?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tebing yang cukup tinggi di hadapannya. Sungguh ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur masih bisa bernafas setelah kemarin terjatuh dari tebing tinggi itu.

"Hn. Kurasa kita harus memanjat."

Sakura menatap horor Sasuke, "Ap.. Apa? Memanjat? Yang benar saja Sasuke, aku ini gadis, mana bisa aku memanjat tebing setinggi itu?"

"Kau ingin pulang atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu memanjatlah."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa Sasuke."

"Kau ingin terus disini?"

"Bu.. Bukan.."

"Sakura? Kau kah itu?"

Sakura segera menoleh ke belakangnya, dilihatnya Ino sedang menatapnya dengan air mata mengalir di kedua mata indahnya, "Ino?"

Ino berlari ke arah Sakura, menabraknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari bibirnya, "Syu.. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Saku. Kau.. Kau tau kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Hiks.. Kau tidak juga kembali 1 jam setelah kembang api itu diletuskan. Kami memutuskan untuk segera mencari, tapi kami tidak menemukanmu. Hiks.. Hiks.. Salah satu senior menemukan sentermu dan Sasuke tergeletak di pinggir tebing ini. Mereka berasumsi bahwa mungkin kalian terjatuh ke dalam tebing, maka dari itu, pagi ini kami berusaha mencari kalian di sekitar sini."

Sakura mengelus punggung Ino yang bergetar, ia tau sahabatnya pasti sangat mencemaskannya. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang justru menatap ke belakang Ino, lebih tepatnya pada sosok lelaki yang mirip dengannya, Sai.

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja Sasuke." Sai berdiri di belakang Ino, menepuk pelan bahu sang gadis pirang.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan ganti menatap Sasuke, "Aku senang kalian selamat. Ayo kita kembali ke kemah, kakak-kakak senior sedang mencari kalian kesana kemari. Hinata bahkan menangis terus semalaman memikirkanmu Saku."

Sakura tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku, aku sungguh ceroboh hingga membuat kalian semua khawatir."

Ino tersenyum lembut, "Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah selamat Sakura. Ayo."

oOo

"Sakuraa.. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Hinata memeluk Sakura dengan erat, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca menatap sahabat merah mudanya

Sakura mengelus pelan punggung Hinata, "Aku baik-baik saja Hinata. Terimakasih karena sudah mencemaskanku."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, "Tentu saja kami mencemaskanmu Sakura, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kalian menghilang begitu saja di tengah hutan, bagaimana kami tidak khawatir."

"Maaf maaf, aku memang ceroboh sampai bisa terjatuh ke dalam tebing, untungnya Sasuke menyelamatkanku. Kalau tidak.."

"Sudah sudah. Tidak usah diingat-ingat lagi. Lalu apa kata Kak Lee barusan? Kemarin dia cukup mencemaskanmu lo Saku." Ino mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura untuk memasuki tenda mereka.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di dalam tenda hangat mereka, "Oh ya? Hmm, tadi Kak Lee hanya berpesan agar aku lebih berhati-hati di dalam hutan. Itu saja."

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk paham, Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Aku bersyukur di saat kau tersesat kemarin, ada Sasuke yang bersamamu, aku yakin dia akan menjagamu. Benar bukan?"

Wajah Sakura perlahan merona, "Te.. Tentu saja. Kita kan bersahabat Ino."

"Naa.. Naa.. Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah Sakura?" Hinata tersenyum menggoda.

"A.. Bukan begitu Hinata, aku hanya merasa disini sedikit panas." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Hahahahaha.. Disini dingin Sakura, kita bahkan memakai syal."

"Sudah sudah. Kalian ini." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya beranjak keluar dari tenda sebelum kedua sahabatnya semakin menggodanya.

"Eehh tunggu Saku, kau belum menjelaskan apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalaman." Ino menjerit kecil melihat Sakura berjalan keluar tenda meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, "Ino resee…."

oOo

Sakura mendapatkan tugas memasak nasi untuk kelompoknya, tentunya berkat ide super dari kedua sahabat baiknya, dia dipercaya mengemban tugas ini berdua dengan Sasuke. Catat!, berdua-dengan-Sasuke. Sakura sampai saat ini masih saja kikuk pasca kejadian ehem-tidur-ehem-berdua-ehem di pondok kemarin, entah mengapa wajahnya selalu merona kala teringat perhatian yang tidak biasa dari Sasuke. Wajah tidurnya yang begitu mempesona, lengannya yang terus memeluknya semalaman, mencoba memberinya sedikit kehangatan, ditambah bibir seksinya yang sempat mencium bibir mungil Sakura. _Blusshhh!_ Wajah Sakura telah memerah sempurna. Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan yang terus menghantuinya sejak tadi. Bisa-bisa Sasuke tau jika sedari tadi Sakura terus memikirkannya.

"Ini jatah beras kelompok." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yg tengah memegang panci untuk memasak nasi., ditanganya ada sekantung beras yang siap diolah untuk makan siang masing-masing kelompok.

"Aahh Ayo segera kita cuci." Sakura melangkah lebih dulu, dia berusaha memberi sedikit jarak dalam langkah mereka. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak menentu, sesekali diliriknya Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, perasaannya bergejolak seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di dalam perutnya, tapi ia justru menikmati sensasinya. Sakura tidak pernah memperhatikan laki-laki sebelumnya, waktunya ia habiskan untuk sekolah dan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Berbeda cerita dengan Sasori yang notabene adalah tetangganya sendiri, ia bisa dengan leluasa bertemu Sasori karena posisi kamar mereka yang saling berhadapan. Sakura terbiasa dengan Sasori, ia nyaman bersamanya. Dan ia menyukai sikap baik hati Sasori.

Tapi Sasori berbeda dengan Sasuke. Dengan Sasori, meskipun Sakura menyukainya, sangat, tapi ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi kupu-kupu ini. Ia hanya merasa aman dan nyaman di dekat Sasori, ia tidak perlu menjaga jarak ketika berjalan dengan Sasori, semua mengalir begitu saja. Tapi kini dengan Sasuke, dia harus menjaga jarak, jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat jika Sasuke berada di dekatnya. Sakura tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Sebelumnya dengan Sasuke ia merasa baik-baik saja, tidak pernah seperti ini. Sakura berpikir sejenak, mungkinkah ketika ia jatuh kemarin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sehingga membuatnya terus memikirkan Sasuke ?

TO BE CONTINUE

*Hipotermia adalah suatu kondisi darurat medis di mana tubuh tidak sanggup mengembalikan suhu panas tubuh karena suhunya terlalu cepat turun. Kondisi ini membuat suhu tubuh Anda mencapai suhu yang sangat rendah—di bawah 35°C.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	7. Chapter 7

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah komen, fav dan follow Cerise.

Tanpa dukungan kalian, Cerise berasa nggak ada kekuatan lagi untuk nulis #plakk

Rasanya fic ini Cerise terlantarkan lagi yah ( 6_6)

Mohon maaf jika fic ini updatenya g teratur dan agak ngaco, maklum Cerise juga punya banyak kesibukan.

Langsung aja ya dinikmati Chapter 7 nya.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kelangsungan fic ini J

 **UNDECIDED OF HEART**

 **Chapter 7**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Saison Cerise

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : SasuSaku x SaiIno Slight SasuIno, SasoSaku

DLDR

Please Review After Read

.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang, membawa hawa dingin menghampiri mereka. Jaket tebal tak lupa syal menjadi perlangkapan wajib bagi siapa saja yang ingin berada di luar saat ini. Ditengah lapangan tampak api unggun telah menyala, nyalanya cukup besar untuk dapat memberikan rasa hangat bagi siapa saja yang membutuhkan. Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Sakura, dan juga Sasuke, duduk di pinggiran api unggung. Mereka semua dan anggota klub lainnya telah duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang tengah membumbung tinggi. Nampak senior mereka yang setiap saat memakai masker tengah menepukan kedua tangannya, "Baiklah, ini malam terakhir kita disini, besok pagi kita akan kembali pukul 8 pagi. Jadi diharap sebelum itu kalian sudah berkemas dan berkumpul di lapangan ini. Nah, karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir kemah kita, mari kita bersenang-senang."

Beberapa senior tampak maju ketengah sambil membawa peralatan musik mereka. Alunan musik merdu perlahan mulai terdengar, senior cantik berambut biru tua sebahu tampak dengan tenang menyanyikan lagu yang bercerita tentang cinta dan persahabatan. Semua nampak larut dalam petikan gitar dan alunan suara yang ternyata cukup merdu itu. Sakura ikut bernyanyi dengan riang, saat-saat seperti ini selalu menjadi kesukaannya ketika berkemah. Sakura melirik ke arah kanannya, _emerald_ -nya menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar api unggun tanpa ikut bernyanyi sedikit pun. Sakura memutar matanya bosan, _kenapa cowok ini begitu minim ekspresi._ Pandangan Sakura bergulir ke arah kirinya, Ino tampak sama antusiasnya dengannya, sibuk bernyanyi mengikuti alunan musik yang ada.

Sakura tersenyum menatap sahabat pirangnya yang menurutnya terlalu antusias, sejenak pandangannya akan bergulir kembali ke depan sampai tak sengaja ia melihat tangan kiri Ino seperti bertautan dengan sebuah tangan yang lebih besar. Sakura menaikkan arah pandangnya, dilihatnya Sai yang tengah menatap Ino dengan penuh senyum. O-Ohh, sepertinya ia tau apa yang terjadi, pantas saja, tak mungkin hanya karena api unggun Ino bisa sebahagia ini. Sedikit banyak ia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Seketika Sakura teringat sesuatu, pandangannya segera bergulir kembali ke arah kanan. Sasuke tetap tampak datar menatap api unggun seperti tadi. _Apa ia sudah menyadarinya? Apakah ia sudah tau?_

oOo

Sakura turun dari bus sambil menggendong tas punggungnya, sewaktu pembagian kursi, ia langsung menyeret Ino untuk duduk bersamanya. Tentu saja ia tak mau kejadian memalukan sewaktu mereka berangkat terulang lagi, sekaligus agar Sasuke tidak curiga dengan sikap Sai dan Ino. Biar bagaimanapun, Sakura merasa tidak tega melihat Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaan ketika ia tau Ino telah bersama Sai. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum dan duduk manis di sebelah Sakura, sementara Sai mendelik tajam pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Sakura.

Sakura akan menghampiri Ino yang berbincang dengan Hinata tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya, "Hai.."

Sakura langsung menoleh kebelakang, senyumnya merekah kala melihat pemuda berambut merah di depannya, "Kak Sasori. Kenapa kakak bisa ada disini?"

Sasori terkekeh pelan, "Kata Ibumu hari ini kau pulang dari kemah, kebetulan aku tadi ada perlu di dekat sini jadi sekalian saja aku mampir melihat. Ternyata kau baru saja sampai, kebetulan yang pas."

"Benarkah?!"

"Iyaa, makanya kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang bersama." Sasori mengelus lembut surai merah muda Sakura

"Ba.."

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil, dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk. _Ehh? Ada apa dengannya?_ "Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Naruto mencarimu, mereka di gedung olahraga, kau harus absen akhir." Sakura yakin Sasuke berbicara dengannya, tapi kenapa tatapan tajam Sasuke justru mengarah pada Sasori?

"Tunggu sebentar Kak Sasori, aku harus absen dulu sebelum boleh pulang. Aku segera kembali." Sakura segera berlari ke arah gedung olahraga tempat berkumpulnya teman satu klubnya yang tengah melakukan absensi terakhir.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori dari atas ke bawah, _Sasori? Jadi dia yang bernama Sasori? Makhluk merah tak jelas seperti ini yang disukai Sakura? Yang benar saja? Seleramu sungguh buruk Saku._ Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan memasuki gedung tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sasori mengernyit bingung melihat kelakuan teman Sakura, _apa ada yang salah denganku?_

oOo

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ada kemah Saku? Aku bingung kenapa kau tidak pernah terlihat beberapa hari ini" Sasori membantu Sakura membawa tas punggungnya, ia berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura.

"Maaf kak Sasori, aku banyak tugas sehingga tidak sempat memberitahumu. Lagipula ini hanya beberapa hari, kupikir kau tidak akan mencariku." Sakura mengedikan bahunya.

"Isshh, kau ini. Tentu aku mencemaskan dirimu Saku. Beberapa hari aku tak melihatmu, kupikir kau sakit. Yahh gejala musim panas mungkin."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak selemah itu Kak. Aku hanya benar-benar sibuk."

Sasori mengacak pelan rambut Sakura, "Iya iya. Oh ya Saku, yang tadi itu temanmu?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Yang mana kak?"

"Yang tadi memanggilmu, pemuda tanpa ekspresi dengan rambut aneh itu."

Sakura tertawa riang, "Sasuke? Ya dia temanku, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menganggap model rambutnya itu aneh. Memang ada apa kak?"

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sasori menatap Sakura penuh selidik.

"Ehh.. Maksud kakak?"

"Kau ada apa dengannya?"

 _Blusshhh…_

Sakura bisa merasa wajahnya mulai merona, dikibaskannya tangannya ke udara, "Aiisshh kenapa sih semua menanyakan hal itu? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke itu."

"Benarkah?" Sasori tampak berfikir sejenak, "Tapi kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah kak, tidak usah dibahas. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kakak. Ayo cepat, aku ingin istirahat." Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasori, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hmm baiklah. Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja."

oOo

Sasuke meletakkan tas punggung nya di lantai kamarnya, direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjang _queen size_ miliknya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan onyx pekat nan mempesona miliknya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bayangan Sakura dan Ino silih berganti. Dia ingat bagaimana wajah Ino belakangan selalu tersipu-sipu saat di sebelah Sai. Dengan otaknya yang jenius, dia bisa merasa ada yang aneh disini, tak biasanya Ino bersikap seperti itu. Terlebih Sai yang sedari pulang dari acara kemah selalu tersenyum aneh padanya. Dia merasa aneh, curiga. Anehnya tak ada rasa sakit seperti dulu saat melihat Sai dekat dengan Ino. Rasanya seperti, yahh biarkan saja mereka seperti itu.

Amarahnya justru tersulut kala melihat makhluk merah tak jelas yang dengan seenaknya mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura. Sasuke tak tau darimana makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul dan bersikap sok manis di depan Sakura. Oh ayolah, dia tidak suka perasaan aneh ini.

Pikirannya teringat akan malam yang ia lalui bersama Sakura di rumah bambu sewaktu ia menolong Sakura. Bagaimana tubuh mungil Sakura terasa begitu pas direngkuhannya. Wangi rambunya, lembut kulitnya semua masih terasa di benak Sasuke. Sakura terasa begitu cocok untuknya.

Oh _Shit!_ Ia harus mengendalikan pikirannya sebelum menjurus ke hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Sakura hanya salah satu sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai pikiran sepert itu terhadap gadis yang baru ia kenal. Mereka saja baru beberapa bulan bersahabat, itu tidak mungkin.

Tak tahukah kau Sasuke, bahwa cinta tak mengenal waktu?

oOo

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

"Saku, ayo temani ke kantin."

Sakura membereskan peralatannya dengan tergesa, "Aaa, oke. Ayo Ino." Sakura menoleh ke meja belakangnya, "Kalian berdua tidak ikut?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, begitu pula dengan Sai. Bedanya, Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Sai, dengan wajah penuh senyum khusus untuk Ino. Sakura bergantian menatap wajah tersenyum Sai dan wajah merona Ino. O-ohh sepertinya benar dugaannya. "Ayo Ino, kantin akan penuh." Sakura menyeret paksa Ino yang sepertinya masih terhanyut oleh senyum Sai.

"Oo ooww pelan-pelan Saku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri"

Sakura terus menyeret Ino hingga tiba di kantin, matanya menjelajah meja-meja yang ada di kantin. Ternyata telat sedikit, kantin sudah jadi seramai ini. Sakura menatap berkeliling hingga dilihatnya sebuah tangan melambai ke arahnya. Rambut panjang pemilik tangan itu bergerak-gerak mana kala sang pemilik tangan mengibaskan tangannya penuh semangat. Sakura tersenyum senang, "Itu Hinata."

Ino melirik arah pandang Sakura, dilihatnya HInata tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, tak urung ia pun ikut melambaikan tangan, "Hinata."

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju meja Hinata, disana telah ada Hinata dan Naruto yang tengah memilih-milih pesanan mereka. "Untung ada dirimu Hinata, kantin ini benar-benar kekurangan meja."

"Mana Sasuke dan Sai?" Naruto menatap sekeliling Sakura dan Ino, mencari-cari sosok kembar Uchiha di belakang mereka.

"Mereka tidak ikut. Sepertinya mereka masih di kelas." Ino mendudukan diri di depan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku melihat mereka, kau disini saja bersama Sakura dan Ino, Hinata." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baik Naru, akan kubelikan roti melon untukmu."

"Terimakasih Hinata." Naruto melesat meninggalkan kantin yang penuh, dalam sekejap ia sudah seperti hilang ditelan banyaknya murid-murid di dalam kantin.

"Jadi, kalian ingin pesan apa?" Hinata menyodorkan buku menu pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku Nasi Goreng Spesial dan Strawberry Milkshake saja. Kau Ino?"

"Hhmm, aku Spaghetti Carbonara saja. Dan Orange Juice." Ino menyodorkan kembali buku menu pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lalu memanggil pelayan kantin yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, pelayan itu segera undur diri dari mereka. Hinata memperhatikan Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik, sedang Ino yang ditatap hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

Sakura dan Ino sontak menoleh pada Hinata dengan bingung, Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Kau kenapa Saku? Kenapa melihat Ino seperti itu? Dan kau Ino, kenapa daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau membuatku merasa tidak enak."

Ino terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku hanya sedang bahagia."

"Nah ini." Sakura menyipitkan matanya menatap Ino, "Apa yang membuatmu sangat bahagia sampai-sampai kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sepanjang waktu. Aku hanya takut kau stress."

Ino mendelik tak suka, "Enak saja, aku baik-baik saja tau. Aku hanya.. Kau tau.."

"Apa? Apa?" Sakura mendekat ke arah Ino, begitupula dengan Hinata.

Wajah Ino tampak memerah, membuat Sakura dan Hinata semakin penasaran, "Aku.. Aku dan Sai.. Kami.. Kami pacaran."

Sakura dan Hinata terdiam sesaat, kemudian mereka tersenyum lebar, "Aaaa.. Selamat Ino.." Sakura memeluk Ino yang ada di sampingnya.

"Selamat ya Ino, akhirnya kau memutuskan pilihanmu." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih Saku, Hinata."

"Ino, Sasuke tau kau dengan Sai?"

Senyum di wajah Ino memudar, "Entahlah Saku, sepertinya ia mulai curiga pada kami. Aku menyuruh Sai untuk tidak memberitahu Sasuke terlebih dulu. Aku akan mencari waktu yang pas untuk menjelaskan ini pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku, aku tidak ingin dia salah paham."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino, "Aku yakin Sasuke akan mengerti, jangan terlalu lama menyembunyikan semua ini darinya Ino. Jika sampai Sasuke mengetahui hal ini bukan darimu langsung, mungkin ia akan kecewa padamu."

"Sakura benar Ino, kau harus segera mengatakannya pada Sasuke, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tau. Dia pasti akan mengerti, kalian berdua kan sahabat baiknya. Lagipula, bukankah Sasuke juga sudah ada Sakura?"

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura sontak melebar. "A-Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

Ino sontak melebarkan matanya, "O-Ohh kau benar Hinata." Ino menepuk dahinya, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa bahwa sekarang Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Tentu saja dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku bersama Sai. Ahh aku jadi merasa sedikit tenang."

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Sasuke tidak ada apa-apa. Lagipula Sasuke…"

"Sasuke kenapa Saku?" Hinata memandang Sakura bingung.

"E-Entahlah, pokoknya aku tidak tau. Yang jelas aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

Ino menyentuh tangan Sakura, "Saku, kau harus percaya padaku. Sasuke menyukaimu, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mengatakannya. Seperti Sai dan aku. Kau hanya perlu memberinya sedikit waktu untuk sadar bahwa perasaannya padaku hanyalah sekedar suka pada sahabat, dan perasaannya untukmu itulah yang disebut dengan cinta."

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ucapan puitis Ino.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis mendengar asumsi tak jelas dari kedua sahabatnya. Dengan seenaknya mereka berpendapat seperti itu tanpa tau keadaan sebenarnya. _Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya yang bodoh disini aku atau mereka?_

oOo

Matahari bersinar cukup terik siang ini, mengantarkan hawa panas yang cukup membakar kulit. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu. Murid-murid telah banyak yang meninggalkan area sekolah. Hanya tersisa sebagian murid yang masih berlatih di lapangan, mengobrol di taman sekolah, maupun sibuk di ruangan klub masing-masing.

Sakura sedang membersihkan ruang kelas seorang diri, dirinya mengutuk teman-temannya yang sengaja berlari pulang sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, padahal ini waktunya mereka piket bersama. Setelah menyapu seluruh ruangan kelas, Sakura mulai menurunkan bangku kelas satu persatu ke tempatnya semula, _ternyata berat juga piket seorang diri, awas saja mereka._

 _Sreeggg_

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu, ditatapnya pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya dengan tatapan heran "Sasuke? Kau belum pulang? Kenapa masih disini"

Sasuke masuk ke kelas dengan diam, "Basket. Ada yang tertinggal"

Sakura membuka sedikit mulutnya berucap, "Ooo."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang sibuk menurunkan bangku-bangku. "Kau sendiri?"

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Mereka kabur sendiri-sendiri." Sakura mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Sasuke segera beranjak ke bangku di pojok kanan yang belum Sakura turunkan, "Segera selesaikan, hari sudah semakin terik."

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke, walaupun ketus dan terkesan sombong, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat baik. "Terimakasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Satu persatu bangku itu telah diturunkan, pekerjaan yang dirasa Sakura melelahkan dan menyebalkan berubah menjadi menyenangkan. Entahlah, jika berdua dengan Sasuke seperti ini, ia merasa jantungnya melonjak-lonjak girang. Perasaan baru ini, sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Oke. Sudah selesai." Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya Sasuke."

"Hn. Ayo pulang."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak berkedip, "Pulang?"

"Jadi kau ingin menginap disini?"

"A-aa.. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu keluar kelas.

Mereka beriringan berjalan melewati koridor kelas, baru kali ini Sakura pulang berdua bersama Sasuke. Biasanya mereka akan pulang berempat atau berenam dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Entah kemana perginya Ino dan Sai, mereka berdua bagai hilang di telan Bumi.

Sakura melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, Sasuke tampak berbeda ketika kemejanya dikeluarkan seperti ini, kancing atasnya terbuka dengan keringat yang sedikit turun di pelipisnya. _Ohh, he is so sexy._

 _Blushhh_

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya, apa-apaan pikirannya barusan. Ini Sasuke. Ingat. Ini hanya Sasuke. Tapi justru karena ini Sasuke-lah dia menjadi seperti ini. Salahkan kupu-kupu sialan yang terus menari di perutnya jika ia sedang bersama pemuda datar ini.

Mereka melewati koridor yang cukup sepi, tampaknya sudah tidak ada murid lagi di gedung ini. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan melewati taman sekolah, angin bertiup cukup kencang di siang yang terik ini. Sekilas Sasuke melihat helai rambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya berkibar dari balik pepohonan tak jauh darinya. _Ino?_ Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan, berniat melihat apakah benar Ino ada disana? Dan sedang apa dia disana saat semua murid justru telah pulang?

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh ke kanannya dan tidak lagi menemukan Sasuke di sisinya, Sakura menoleh ke belakang, tampak Sasuke tengah menatap tajam ke pepohonan. _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?_ Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke, ia memiringkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Sejenak dia terkesiap. _Ohh tidak!_

Sakura segera memutar tubuh Sasuke membelakangi pepohonan, sekilas dipandanginya _onyx_ yang kini tertutup rapat oleh pemiliknya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tau cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan tau, tapi ini terlalu cepat. Dan bukan seperti ini seharusnya, bukan dengan Sasuke melihat Sai dan Ino yang tengah berciuman mesra. Oh terkutuklah nona Yamanaka yang tidak tau tempat itu. Sasuke membuka matanya, dan ketika Sakura menatap _onyx_ yang sarat akan kekecewaan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluknya erat. "Lupakan. Lupakan yang kau lihat."

"Aku.."

"Kubilang lupakan."

"….."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melupakannya, aku yang akan membuatmu melupakannya. Melupakan semuanya."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
